Into The Future
by Tala32
Summary: Several years into the future we find that the crew is still doing what they can against the Empire, but now there are new, younger members of the crew, Ezra and Sabine's kids. See how it is they help and bond with the old members of the Ghost. While also learning how to survive in these harsh times.
1. The Family

_**Tala: **_**Hey everyone! Welcome back to another Fanfiction of Star Wars Rebels! :) This one is going to be a bit more light hearted and fun than Giving In. Plus there is a lot more of SabinexEzra, a lot more. x3 But before we get started I would like you to meet the co-writer for this fanfic my best friend. Say hi B.O.B.! :)**

_**B.O.B.: **_**Hi! It's funny that this fanfic started as an argument about something Tala wrote in her last Fanfiction.**

_**Tala: **_**Yeah… Wait what? O_o What argument are you talking about? **

_**B.O.B.: **_**When you killed Ezra and I said he couldn't die because he needed to have to have jedi artis babies with Sabine. o_O**

_**Tala: **_**Right… e_e Forgot about that…  
****Lol anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction. :) Also as always we would love to hear what you all have to say and your ideas for this as well. :)  
****Disclaimer: If we owned Star Wars Rebels it wouldn't be the awesomeness that it is. That right belongs to Disney. However we do own the OCs here. :)  
****P.S. Sorry if the timeline is a bit off and if any of the characters seem out of character.**

**B.O.B: Yeah we're still working on it.**

* * *

Ezra climbed the familiar steps of the tower he lived in when he was younger. It had been a long and hard mission but he was still smiling. The hour was late, but they had to go soon. As he opened the door his smile deepened. There, lying on the floor clumped together was the five little faces he had been longing to see. Sabine came up behind him and smile at the sight. Lara, the eldest, was lying on her back. Jem was pressed against Lara's side by Kya who had her arms wrapped around him. On the other side of Lara was little Platt who used Lara's stomach as a comfy pillow. Lying back-to-back with Platt was Arcas who slept with his arms crossed and Lara's left arm draped over his head.

Lara was the eldest of Ezra and Sabine's children. Then there Arcas, the rebel child. Next born was Jem, Chopper's buddy and mechanical wiz and his twin sister. Kya, was often with her twin brother or elder sister, was the stealthy one of their siblings and also the young explosive artist in training. Then came little Platt who could be found wherever Zeb was, mostly on Zeb's shoulders.

They were never far apart from each other, not even on the Ghost.

Bringing the communicator up to his lips Ezra activated it and quietly whispered into it. "Zeb, their asleep. Come help us."

"**On my way."**

When Zeb arrived they carefully began to disconnect the children from each other. This instantly woke Lara with start. She sat up quickly and pointed a blaster at her father. When she realized it was him she lowered the weapon and smiled at Ezra. Ezra only winked as he picked up Jem. Sabine had Kya, Zeb got Arcas and Lara carried Platt. They made their way quietly to the Phantom. It wasn't long before they were aboard the Ghost. They put the children into their bunks within their cabin. Once the children were tucked in Lara went off to find Hera and the Ghost took to the skies, soon surrounded by the many twinkling stars of space.

Lara was the spitting image of Sabine, right down to the paint in her hair, but she was dressed in the mirror image of Hera. She spent her time learning from the pilot or training with father. Since the day she realized she was able to use the force all Lara wanted to be was a Jedi, but ever since she was four she wanted to be just like Hera. she decide to be both and was grateful that Hera didn't mind teaching her.

Chopper beeped at Lara happily when she entered the cockpit. "Hey Chopper." Lara said with a smile. "Hi Aunt Hera. Did you guys have a good mission?" Lara took the copilot seat as she smiled at Twi'lek with the hero worship she always had for the pilot.

"It went alright, sweetheart. Any trouble in the tower?"

"Arcas did try to shoot a buckethead at the market. I don't know where he got it, but I immediately took the blaster from him. The stupid brat almost got us all arrested." Lara complained.

Hera laughed "Their lucky to have such a good big sister." At this Lara smiled before turning her eyes to the familiar and comforting blue swirls of hyperspace.

* * *

Jem awoke to the familiar sounds of the Ghost engine. He smiled as he opened his eyes, looking at Kya, he gently removed a lock of hair from her face. Kya and Jem were almost inseparable. They shared a bunk and have ever since they were big enough to sleep in one. Jem would have it no other way, Kya was like his other half and always by his side. Jem wouldn't have it any other way.

Carefully, Jem unlatched Kya's arms from around him and climbed out of the bunk. He smiled to her before slipping out of the cabin in search of Chopper. Jem and Kya looked just like their father did when he was younger, except for Kyra's long hair that draped over her shoulders and back.

Finding Chopper Jem smiled "Hi Chops." The astromech beeped in reply. "Yeah, Kya is still sleeping. You won't believe what Arcas did. he pulled out a blaster and was going to shoot a stormtrooper." Chopper beeped as if he was astonished. "I know! Lara tackled him to the ground and took the blaster, but I think she should have shot him." Chopper beeped. "What do you mean I shouldn't say that?! He's an idiot and you and I both know it! Besides we all agreed not to tell mom and dad anyways." The dorid continued beeped as he added to the conversation. "Yeah it was Lara's idea and you know you can't win an argument against her." The child and droid continued their conversation. Chopper was Jem's best friend in the oddest of ways. Jem talked to Chopper in this manner often, though it was odd no one seemed to mind.

* * *

Kya woke to an empty bed, instant panic taking hold of her as she looked around for Jem and the others. The panic eased when she realized she was back on the Ghost. She knew she'd find Lara in the cockpit with Hera, and Jem would be with Chopper. Smiling, Kya hopped out of bed and opened a draw and took a few of Jem's tools from it. Silently she tip-toed across the room and opened the door. Kya was stealthy, stealthy enough to be able to sneak with bells tied to her ankles. She made her way to the commons where she often attempt to create explosives like her mother.

She began to work on making a paint bomb like she had seen her mother do many times before. Kya twisted one thing wrong and the bomb exploded in a cloud of color, covering the young girl and everything else around her in orange paint. She glared at the bomb in annoyance. "I will be as good as mommy someday, just maybe not today." she said under her breath as she began again.

* * *

Arcas opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling his room on the Ghost. With a yawn he rolled off the bunk and on to the floor. He was on the top bunk. He shared a room with his sibling and unlike the rest of them he did not share a bed. The twins slept in the middle bunk and Lara and Platt slept on the bottom. Platt was still sleeping so Arcas silently exited the room.

Glancing around the corridor, the boy drew his attention to the right and to the doors that led to the bridge. Pressing the blue button on the door's access panel the doors hissed open revealing, to no big surprise, his older sister and the Pilot. It seemed as though they were talking about something that involved controlling the ship better, but Arcas paid them no mind as he just ignored the two and proceed to the ladder.

Climbing down halfway, the boy reached the ledge that hung over the cargo bay. Stepping onto it, Arcas made his way into the tiny room where the chair for the front turret gunner sat. Climbing onto the chair, the young man leaned back into it and folding his arms back behind his head and steared out into the endless abyss of space.

He remained there for some time, relaxing and enjoying the few peaceful moments to himself. Then with a sigh, Arcas leaned forward and reached under the chair. He began feeling around until he found a small concealed hatch. Opening it he pulled out a small blaster, that was similar to Hera's Blurgg-1120.

Leaning back into the chair once more, Arcas casually began to inspect the small weapon. It was one of many that he manage to stash away on the Ghost. This one being the most recent that he had been able to get aboard the ship unnoticed and safely hidden away.

* * *

Platt woke up for his nightmare and looked around, soon realizing he was on the Ghost. He grabbed his purple bantha and went to the door. Reaching up on his toes and slapped the button with his little hand. The door opened and Platt bounded out of the room. He went to Zeb's door and opened it. When he saw the room was empty he pouted. Looking around he decided to go check the cargo bay.

Walking up to the bridge's door and pushed the button and once it opened, the young boy took a step inside. Seeing the ladder to his right, Platt remembered he was not allowed to go down the ladder alone for fear that he may fall. So instead he went over to his big sister in the co-pilot's chair and gave her pouty eyes.

"Sissy?"

Lara turned and smiled, easily guessing what her little brother wanted."Ladder?" the boy nodded. With a roll of her eyes Lara got up from the chair and knelt down in front of the kid. Platt climbed onto her back and she took him to the ladder."Where too?"

"Zebby." Platt smiled enthusiastically and pointed a finger randomly into the air. Lara sighed as she had no idea where Zeb was. So she took a wild guess and started down the ladder and toward the cargo bay.

Lara reached the bottom and was pleased to see Zeb and her father were both there. They seemed to be going through creates that Lara assumed they had stolen earlier that day on their mission. Lara put gently Platt down and went back up the ladder.

"Zebby." the boy smiled as he crossed the space that separated them. Zeb smiled and picked up the child, then glared at his toy.

"You still carrying that ugly thing?"

"Its little Zebby." Platt glared at Zeb. The Lasat scrunched up his nose and made a face.

"I look nothing like that hideous purple fluff."

"Little Zebby woves you too." Platt smushed the purple bantha to Zeb's face.

Erza burst out laughing and just Zeb glared at him through the purple fluff ball. "Why must he alway stick this thing in my face?" Zeb grumbled.

Erza shrugged, still chuckling at the two. "Who knows."

Platt moved little Zebby away from Zeb's face. " I had a nightmare." Platt whimpered in a small, sad voice .

Zeb gave the small child a reassuring smile. "Let's see if we can forget about that nightmare and get you running on hyperspeed. Then your dad can try to put you to bed." Zeb chuckled, glancing at Ezra, who sent him a look before placing Platt on his shoulder. The two began to head out of the cargo bay and over to the caff. Ezra rolled his eyes and followed them.

A few minutes later Jem came into the cargo bay with Chopper beeping at him in a warning tone. "Don't worry Chops, no will catch us."

* * *

Ezra had come up the ladder on to find Kya and half the booth and table covered in an orange mess. Kya had darted away the second she saw him and left the mess for Ezra to clean. Letting out a sigh, Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose as he just decided to ignored it for now and take care of the mess later.

While Zeb spoiled Ezra's youngest and the others were off doing who knows what, Ezra decide to tinker with his old stormtrooper helmets. After a while Zeb wandered off with Platt, leaving the Jedi to his thoughts. But that moment of self peace did not last long as the Commons' door hissed open revealing Hera followed by the ever present Lara, Hera's little clone.

Ezra smiled as he greeted the pilot and his twelve year old daughter. "Learn anything new?"

"Dad can I have my own ship?"

Ezra froze for a second, blinking in confusion at his daughter's request. "Maybe when you're older."

"Daddy!" Kya screamed from elsewhere in the ship. Ezra immediately jumped up from his seat in the booth and ran to find the little girl standing at the bottom of the bridge and cargo bay ladder. "Daddy he did it again!"

A tired sigh escape Ezra's lips. He knew what she meant before he even reached her. Climbing down the ladder and into the cargo bay, Ezra saw Jem sitting on the floor surrounded by mechanical parts. Chopper beside him and beeping at him frantically. The seven year old boy had torn apart Kanan's speeder. . . Again. Zeb appeared with Platt on his shoulders, the Lasat's eyes widen when he saw the mess.

"Oi! Will you little monster will never learn?"

The four year old on the Lasat's shoulder grinned at his brother "Bad bubba!" he scolded.

Sabine came in and gasped before crossing her arms as she looked down at the young mechanic. "Jem, did you do this?"

"It's no big deal. I can put it back together. I don't see why everyone's getting so worked up about it." The boy grumbled under his breath.

"It is a big deal!" Lara yelled at her little brother, as she walked in with Hera to see what the commotion was. "Do you realize who's speeder that is?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Jem said in a huff. "It belonged to the Jedi who trained dad. Hera's husband, Kanan."

"That's right. You-"

"Jem?" Hera asked in a kind tone, cutting off Lara. Jem looked up at Hera with questioning eyes. "Would you like the speeder?" Both Sabine and Ezra looked to the pilot with surprised looks on their faces, not really expecting her to make that offer.

The child's eyes light up. "Yes! Do you mean it Auntie Hera?" Hera only nodded. Jem jumped up and threw his arms around the pilot. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie." Hera hugged the young boy and smiled at Ezra. They all returned to their daily tasks.

Later, when all the children had gone to bed the older members of the crew gathered in the cockpit. Ezra tiredly slumped into his seat, Sabine behind him, leaning her arms against the back of the chair.

Zeb suddenly snickered to himself. "Remember when Erza tried to infant proof the ship?"

"That was a nightmare." Ezra said jokingly, slumping back even further in his chair as the tiresome memories flashed in his mind.

Sabine started playing with Ezra's hair. "You were the one panicking about every little detail."

* * *

The sound of the children fighting soon reached their ears."Maybe if we ignore it they won't start a fight." Ezra suggested with a light smile. Sabine and Ezra remained where they were in their cabin but the raucous hear a loud thump from the quarters.

"Dad! Lara used the force on me!" Arcas called.

"He was biting Jem!" Lara called out defensively.

"No I wasn't!" Arcas called just as defensively.

"Yes you were! I can still see the marks!"

"I can see them too!" Kya joined in.

"Stay out of it you little pest!" Arcas's voice grew louder.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Lara yelled.

There was the sound of a small explosion. "Mom! Kya tried to kill me!" Arcas called.

"You hit her! What'd you expect?" Jem yelled.

There was a moment of silence, Sabine and Ezra could only assume they were arguing quietly now. Than the sounds of a blaster pistol rang through the ship startling both parents and causing them to leave their cabin to check on the kids.

"Why'd you give Platt a blaster?!" Lara yelled in an almost motherly tone, clearly yelling at Arcas.

"I thought it'd be funny!"

"You're an idiot!"

The childrens' voices raised until Sabine and Ezra reached the door of the children's room. The door slid open with a hiss and the two adults found that all their kids out of bed and fighting. The room was covered in the colorful dust of one of Kya's paint bombs. Lara had the blaster in her hand and Kya had another explosive in hand. Arcas had a pillow and Jem had a large wrench. Platt was sitting on the bed with the expression on his face that said someone took something he was playing with away from him .

Sabine suspiciously eyed the mess before her. Her narrowed gaze scanning the room and each of its occupants.

"Give me the blaster." She said sternly, extending one of her gloved hands. Lara walked up to her mother and quickly gave it to her without hesitation.

"Oh come on mom! I found that blaster! It's mine." Arcas protested, relaxing his defensive posture as he lowered the pillow.

"And where pray-tell did you get it?" Ezra gave a stern look to the young man as he leaned against the entryway to the children's cabin.

"In the Cargo hold. Besides why am I getting in trouble? Lara keeps like five blasters under her pillow." The boy jabbed a finger at his sister.

"I only have one, and it's back in the tower!" Lara glared at Arcas.

Sabine looked between the two of them, giving them both warning looks to quiet down. "Do you have anymore?" Her narrowed gaze rested on Arcas.

"No." He answered dryly. Sabine's eyes narrowed.

"Liar." Lara said under her breath, but it came out just loud enough for their parents to hear.

Arcas quickly shot his older sister a glare and was about to retort back only to be stopped by his father.

"Alright you two, that's enough. We can deal with the rest of this in the morning, but for now get some sleep." Ezra crossed his arms and gave the kids the all too familiar look that said _do as I say or else._

The two parents watched as the reluctant children all climbed into Lara's bed rather than going to their own.

"You guys do know you have separate beds? You don't have to sleep together." Ezra said with a playful, crooked smile.

They all gave him a look of confusion. It didn't matter that they all had their own bed, they could have had their own ship and still slept in one bed together. In a way it was adorable to the crew, that is until someone decided to started a fight.

"Alright, I better not hear anymore fighting the rest of the night." A sly smile spread across Sabine's face. "unless of course you are trying to wake up Zeb."

The children stiffened. Zeb was quite unpleasant when he was awoken from his sleep. The children all waited for any sign that Zeb was awake, when there was none they let out their breath. Platt smiled at his mother. "I can wake up Zebby and he ok with it."

"That's because you're his little shoulder sack." Arcas said in a tone of annoyance.

Sabine shoot Arcas a look. With that they all settled down to sleep on Lara's bunck. Ezra wondered how it was that they managed not to knock each other off. "Good night kids." Sabine said sweetly. She was answered with "Goodnight Mom" and Goodnight Mommy."

Platt raised his head and called out "Goodnight Zebby!" everyone waited silently.

"Goodnight Platt!" Zebs voice called back. With that Platt smiled and settled in to sleep between Lara and Arcas.


	2. Father's Little Padawan

_**B.O.B.**_**: ****Well since everyone seems to be enjoying our little Bridger bunch, here is more. Enjoy and let us know what you think!**

_**Tala: **_**Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels does, nor will it ever, belong to us. That right belongs to disney.**

* * *

"Focus." Ezra spoke in a calm and even tone as he and Lara knelt down atop of the Ghost. Hera had the freighter smoothly sailing through the atmosphere of Lothal, allowing the two at a chance for some jedi training.

Currently the two force sensitive beings were practicing meditation. Ezra was slowly coaching Lara through her focus and breathing. Instructing her on letting go and become one with the force.

Taking another deep breath, the young girl allowed herself to open her mind to the force. Her senses steadily became more aware. As she stretched out through the force she could sense her father sitting in front of her. His warm, golden energy seeming to flow into the air around him.

Stretch out further even further she began to sense the others below in the ship. Soon she sensed Hera's confident and loving energy that seemed to swirl with the colorful colors of pink, green and white. Lara could faintly tell the pilot wasn't just steering the ship, Hera also seemed to be talking with someone, Chopper maybe?

Near by Hera, Lara could also sense someone else. Someone with an almost energetic silverish blue energy around them. She recognised it as her younger brother Jem. He seemed to be talking and observing something. Lara could only guess Jem was watching Chopper do repairs he had yet to learn how to do himself.

Further down into the ship, Lara could sense her mother and younger sister. By their distance away from her, Lara figured they were in the commons. She guessed that her mother and Kya were creating some form of bombs as Kya's orange and pink energy seemed to ripple with happiness beside their mother's joyous violet and indigo energy.

As she continued sensing the others aboard the ship, she noticed the dynamic duo giving off calming energy as she guessed they were both taking a nap in Zeb's cabin. Lara always found it cute how Platt idolised Zeb and was his little shadow. Where ever there was Zeb, there was sure to be Platt not far behind.

A small smile came across the young teenager's face at how she could sense whole family close by. But her smile soon faded as the all too familiar orange colored energy of her rebel of a brother came into view. He seemed to be right outside Zeb's cabin and from the feelings he was giving off, Lara could tell he wasn't up to anything good.

Her eyes flew open and she sprang to her feet. Lara darted away as her father called after her. Reaching the hatch, she threw it opened and ignored her father's questions as she descended into the ship. She moved as quickly as she could until she came the cabins. Arcas had his back turned to her and was preparing to throw one of their mother's explosive into the cabin. Lara marched right up to her brother and snatched the bomb away. He whirled around with a look of panic on his face. The tension in his shoulders relaxed when he saw it was only Lara.

"Great, what do you want?" Her cladded brother complained as he crossed his arms and sent her a rather annoyed glare.

"What were you thinking trying to set off a bomb on the two of them, let alone on the ship!"

"No worries. It was only a paint bomb. I wanted to see what Zeb looks like in pink." a playful smile spread across Arcas's face. Lara wanted to slap that arrogant smile right off his face, but resisted.

"No worries? Platt is in there! You know how sensitive he is! And how easily frighten he can get!" Lara waved her hand in the direction of the cabin door, seeming to emphasize her point.

"All the more reason to toughen him up."

"No! Just-" Lara struggled only for a moment before straightening. "Walk away now and Mom and dad don't have to hear about this."

With a look of annoyance Arcas stormed off muttering "I was hungry anyways."

Lara sighed and was about to turn and leave when she sensed a disturbance in cabin. She recognized it as the feeling she got when Platt had a nightmare. Quietly, she snuck into the cabin and saw Platt's face twisting into fear. As gently and possible, Lara removed Platt from Zeb's protective arms and carried him out of Zeb's cabin and into theirs and their bunk. Just as she sat down on the bunk Platt awoke viciously. He panted heavily and looked up at his elder sister as a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

Lara only smiled down at her brother gently, though it tore at her that he suffered from something she couldn't save him from. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Platt only shook his head before laying it on her shoulder, hiding his face there. Lara held him in her arms and rocked him her little brother continued to sob into her cloths and for several moments they remained there as she did her best to comfort him. A memory came to her mind. When she was about Platt's age she had had a nightmare and her mother sang a lullaby to comfort her. Lara let the words and melody flow into her mind. In a soft sweet voice Lara began to sing.

"Hush little falling star, the time has come to rest.

I will guide you falling star, there's no need the fret.

Hush little falling star, I will guard you through the night.

Through fire, ice and the darkness all shall be alright,

My arms will hold you tight.

Hush my sweet falling star, there's no need to cry.

I will be by your side, no matter how bad the fight.

When you dream, dream in peace and all will be alright.

So hush my little falling star, we'll make it through this night."

Platt looked at her with surprise, but he didn't protest. He let Lara's song comfort him back into sleep. Once he was asleep Lara gently returned him the Zeb, tucking little Zebby into Platt's arms before leaving quietly. When she slipped out of Zeb's room she jumped at the sight of her father leaning in the hallway.

"Everything alright?"

"Arcas." Lara answered with a frustrated sigh. "But then Platt had a nightmare so I helped him out."

"I heard." Her father gave her a warm smile as he walked and knelt down in front of her. "Their lucky to have an older sister like you to keep them safe and out of trouble. I'm proud of you."

"Dad. . . " Lara began with hesitation. Ezra looked at her curiosity. "I could sense Platt was having a nightmare. Is that normal?"

"You sensed his pain and fear?" He asked, seeming to know just what it was Lara, herself felt come from the young boy.

Lara nodded sheepishly. "He has nightmares a lot. Sometimes his nightmares wake me up . . . If that makes any sense."

Ezra turned his attention onto Zeb's cabin, a concerned look across his face as it appeared to Lara that he seemed to be contemplating going in there. Instead she felt him through the force extend out and brush against Platt's consciousness, seeming to check on him and send him warm, comforting, peaceful feelings.

Lara noticed her father's attention turned back onto her with an almost serous and also curious look. "What was Arcas trying to do?"

"Just another one of his stupid pranks." Lara knew if she told her dad the full truth she won't be able to use it against Arcas later. "Could we go back to training? But something a little more fun please."

Her father a gave a light chuckle at Lara's request. "Alright, but lets see if we can get Hera to land the ship. I don't think a lightsaber duel would be best atop the Ghost." Standing back up Ezra began to head to make his way down the hall and to the bridge, Lara excitedly following behind him.

* * *

Standing inside the cargo bay, Lara and her dad waited for Hera to land the ship. They felt as the Ghost's speed slowed and was lowered to the ground. Once the ship stopped moving, the two waited a few moments while they listened to the sound of the engine dying down. They both knew that before the ramp could even open, the Phantom had to be securely locked into place and disabled. The crew learned the hard way if they didn't do that Arcas would end up stealing it for awhile to cause mischief and who knows what else.

After a few minutes Sabine walked up to them and nodded. The ramp began to hiss open, letting in the sunlight. As Lara and Ezra began down the ramp they were soon joined by the rest of the family. The twins and Arcas ran past them and out of the ship. Zeb and Platt had been impossible to awaken so they were left to nap. The twins chased each other around the the open plains, staying where Sabine could see them. Arcas on the other hand began to climb on the outside of ship despite Sabine telling him not to.

Lara took a deep breath, taking in as much fresh air as her lungs could hold. She and Ezra walked away from the ship as to avoid the other children. Lara's lightsaber swung at her hip as she walked into the grassy fields. Once they were far enough away, Ezra and Lara turned to face each other. She watched as her father pulled his blaster-lightsaber hybrid from his belt and ignited the blue blade. Taking another deep breath. Lara pulled the bottom half of her saber from her belt and the top half from the clip on the other side of her belt. She examined the two parts for a moment, remembering how it was she got the parts to gripped her heart at the memories, but she pushed them back as she attached the two parts together to have her completed lightsaber. Igniting her laser sword Lara to a readying stance, the green light from her blade illuminating her features.

"Ready?" Ezra asked, adjusting the grip on his own blade.

"Aren't I always?" Lara just grinned at her father before charging at him. Using a one handed grip she tried to catch him off guard by swinging at his feet, but missed as he lept back out of range. He then came at her this time, drawing his blue blade near her side, but in such a way that his full strength wasn't behind the blow. It would be slow enough for him to stop it just before hitting her or for her to block it, which she did. She then shifted her grip to a two handed one and pushed back against her father's blade, causing him to now be the one in the defensive posture.

"Very good switching to two hands. Though you left yourself open now." As Ezra spoke he spun his own saber in a way to where is twirled Lara's out of her hands and straight up into the air. Reaching up, Ezra waited for the now deactivated saber to land in his grasp, but just as it was about to reach the tips of his fingers, the saber was snatched from the air as Lara forced jumped over her father to catch it. Landing back on the ground she reignited it.

"What did I say about force jumping?" Ezra spun around, facing his daughter with a stern gaze.

"I know, but I'm just using it this once." She said pleadingly before grinning. "Plus I need my lightsaber, cause I don't plan on losing this time."

Ezra smirked back at his kid before two once again charged at each other. Ther blades buzzed and hummed through the air as they continued the training. Ezra, went about coaching her through different ways to hold her saber during certain attacks and defensive two of them continued their training for a few more hours before they both get fell to the ground exhausted.

Panting Lara smiled. "I win." she said in between breaths.

"Falling to the ground tired does not count as a victory, it only means it's dinner time." Ezra pushed himself off the ground and Lara did the same. they made their way back to the ship where hera was waiting for them. She smiled as Lara grinned.

"Apparently I didn't win because dad's hungry."

Hera laughed lightly. "Well with that logic I don't see how you'll ever win."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "I was a teenager! Give me a break!"

It was obvious they were referring to the days before Lara was born so didn't pay them much attention. Platt came running out of the cargo bay and threw himself at Erza, who noticed the boy in time to catch him. "Daddy I'm hungry!" The boy frowned at his father.

"Nice to meet you hungry. I'm daddy." Erza smiled at his youngest.

"No my name Platt!"

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am!" The child whined.

"Are you Platt or are you hungry? Make up you mind child!"

"Mommy!" Platt yelled into the ship. "Lara broke Daddy!"

"I did not!" Lara said defensively.

"Then why Daddy acting like a big dummy?"

From the cargo bay Zeb's loud laughter reached their ears as Erza gave his son a look. Lara and Hera tried to not to laugh but failed. "Well hungry let's get you some food so you won't be Platt." Ezra said with a layer of sarcasm in the tone of his voice.

They all made their way to the caff where the rest of the family was. "So Lara broke you huh?" Sabine smiled as she saw Ezra.

"Yes, and hungry here called me a big dummy." Erza said as he put Platt down.

"That's my bud." Zeb said as he gave the child a highfive.

"Zeb, don't encourage him." Ezra said in annoyance.

Zeb smiled. "Whatever you say big dummy."

Ezra shot Zeb a look, but the Lasat ignored the look so Erza punched him in the shoulder instead. After that they all ate together and it was pleasant. But everything changed when Arcas threw food at Jem, who proceed to throw food back at his elder brother. A food fight broke out among the children. Rather than stopping their children Erza and Sabine started throwing food at them and thus a food fight broke out among them. Lara dodged flying noodles but unfortunately was hit by meat. Platt had taken a hand full of the noodles and smeared it all over Zebs face, who did the same to the child. The two laughed and their now messy faces, but soon were interrupted by meat smacking the Lasat in the shoulder.

"Alright that enough. You guys are going to destroy my ship if yo-." Hera said but was interrupted as a pile of noodle hit the pilot's face.

Everyone gasped and looked at the one responsible. Arcas was grinning at Hera, daring her to retaliate. No one moved, they were looking between Hera and Arcas.

"What's the matter Twi'lek? Can't take on the master of food fights?" Arcas baited, still grinning.

Hera slowly whipped of the remaining food from her face, revealing a stern look. She glared right back at the boy causing a small stare down that was abruptly ended by Jem taking a big pile of noodles and sauce and plopping it down attop Arcas's head. Causing everyone to burst out laughing as noodles hung messly from the kid's hair.

"Okay kids, time to get washed up." Sabine said with a light smile.

Zeb took Platt and the twins followed, however Arcas went to the front turret shaking the noodle from his hair as he went. Lara realizing this followed her rebellious brother. When she entered the small room she found Arcas staring up at the sky.

"You shouldn't have thrown food at Hera like that." she said softly leaning up against the wall.

"Right. I forgot you praised the very ground she walks on." Arcas said coldly.

Lara flinched at the hostility in Arcas's voice. "It's not that. She's nice enough to let us stay -"

Arcas let out one sharp laugh. "_Let_?" he said the single word with so much distest. "She doesn't _let _us do anything. She won't be able to live without people around her so she collects strays off the streets to keep her company."

That was far enough. Lara spun the chair around to face him dead on and slapped her brother hard enough to turn his face red. "You listen here you ungrateful wretch!" Lara hissed. "Hera is generously allowing us to live on her ship, and has done so since before you were born! If it weren't for her-"

"She let's us stay because Kanan liked us." Arcas said coldly.

"If Kanan saw the way you're acting he'd-"

"Don't you even dare!" Arcas rose to his feet. "If it weren't for you, Kanan would still be here. Don't you dare lecture me on what he would say! It's your fault he's gone!"

Those words stung Lara frozen. Arcas pushed past her and left her standing there staring at the floor with her hands balled up at her side. When she could no longer sense her brother's presence in the room Lara let the tears roll down her face, her heart heavy with pain. "Don't you think I know that." she barely whispered to her brother even though he had left.

* * *

When Lara didn't come back from the turret, Ezra sought her through the force. He could sense that Lara was surround by pain and regret. With a heavy sigh he looked to Sabine. "Arcas did something to hurt Lara." Sabine looked to Ezra in a panic. "Not physically, emotionally." Ezra explained. "I'm going to go talk-"

"No, I'll go talk to her. Meanwhile you can clean up this mess oh great Jedi master." Sabine said giving him a peck on the cheek before she made her way to the turret, leaving Erza to clean up after the food fight.

When Sabine entered the turret she found Lara curled into a tight ball on the floor. "Lara? Lara sweety you okay?"

Lara didn't say or do anything to answer her mother. Sabine moved to crouch in front of her daughter. "What happened?"

"It was my fault." Lara said in a whisper. "It was my fault and yet she still acts as if it wasn't."

"What was your fault baby?" Sabine spoke softly, gently resting a hand on Lara's shoulder.

"Kanan."

"No one blames you for tha-"

"It was my fault!" Lara's sudden loudness startled Sabine. "I know it! Arcas knows it! So why?! Why does she let me live on her ship?! Why doesn't she punish me?!" Lara began to rock, still in her tight ball form. "She should hate me from taking her husband away from her."

"Lara Bridger! Hera loves you, and no one blames you for what happened to Kanan."

"Just go away." Lara whispered. "Please just go away and leave me alone." Lara hide her face and her rocking grew more intense.

"Lara, I will never leave you." With that Sabine wrapped her arms around Lara and began humming lightly. Lara soon wrapped her arms around her mother and began to sob on her mother's shoulder.

After hours of crying Lara had finally wore herself out. Sabine called for Zeb to put her to bed. With a heavy heart Sabine went to Ezra. "Erza," she began in a quiet voice. Ezra looked at her with concerned eyes. "Tomorrow you need to take Lara-"

"I know." Erza interrupted, wrapping his arms around Sabine and drew her into a warm embrace. "I know and I've already told Hera." Sabine nodded and looked up and Ezra with a soft smile to which he returned with a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

The next morning Lara woke with a start to someone lightly shaking her shoulders. Instantly her brown eyes snapped open, only to be met by the vibrant blue eyes of her fathers. She gave him a questioning look and was about to ask but was stopped when he put a finger to his lips. Motioning for her to stay silent so was not to wake the others.

Taking a step away from the bunk, Ezra motioned for her to follow him out. She did so, but only after barely managing to wiggle past Platt as she tried not to wake him.

"What's going on?" Lara asked once they were in the hall, with the cabin door shut behind her.

"Field trip." Placing his hand on her shoulder, Ezra began to direct Lara toward the Phantom. Once they were inside the small attack shuttle, Lara unfolded one of the seats while Ezra took the pilot's chair. The back hatch soon closed and they detached from the Ghost and to to the air.

"Seriously dad, where are we going?" Lara looked toward her dad, a slightly annoyed look across her face from having been woken up earlier than usual.

"Near Capital City."

"Capital? Why there?"

"Weren't you listening? I said _near_ Capital City."

Lara just continued to stare at her father with a confused look. "Dad I _really_ don't feel like training today."

"We're not training."

"Am I suddenly old enough to have my own ship?"

Ezra laughed. "No, we're not getting you a ship ether."

"Than what are we doing?"

"Visiting an old friend." Ezra smiled softly over his shoulder at his still looked at him puzzled for a moment before realization struck her.

"Kanan…" It came out more as a muttered statement than question as her gaze slowly turned away from her dad and onto the metal floor below her. Ezra's smile faded as he saw this and returned his attention to the controls.

Ezra's old tower soon came into view, slowing the shuttle as he brought it down to land several yards away from the old communications tower. Lara didn't move from her seat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" her voice was soft and filled with pain. This startled Ezra.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you punishing me? What have I done?"

Puzzled Ezra moved to stand in front of his daughter. "This isn't a punishment Lara. I thought you'd like to visit him, tell him how your training is going. Complain about you siblings, tell him how bad Arcas's feet stink." A smile played at Lara's lips. "Don't lie. I can smell them in my room."

"His feet will be the death of me." Lara looked up at her father with a smile.

Ezra laughed. "They'll put that on your grave! 'Here lies Lara who would be still alive if Arcas had bothered to wash his feet'." At this Lara laughed. "You feeling better now?"

Lara didn't answer, she jumped out her her seat and left the Phantom. She made her way to the carved stone that was Kanan's grave. The light hearted feeling that came with joking faded away as she approached the stone and sadness took it's place. A wave of memories washed into her mind, memories she had tried so hard to forget. It was so long ago, Lara was only seven at the time.

* * *

_The day started out like any other. Lara had just finished her morning training with Kanan and was now on her way over to a nearby city. She had snuck away from the Ghost without being caught, well sorta, Arcas caught her but she made him promise not to tell. She wanted to go exploring, see the streets of Lothal, the streets her father grew up on._

_Reaching the city, Lara couldn't help but look up in awe at all the magnificent buildings, granted many of them were newer and owned by the Empire, she still thought they were cool._

_As she continued through the streets she didn't realise she were she was going until she found herself right in front of of the rather large dome shaped Imperial building. She stared at its size before the familiar hum of the force drew her attention away and on to a rather odd looking man nearby talking to some imperial officer. It seemed he noticed her as well and turned to around to face her. Instantly she had recognized the rather pale being with amber eyes as the man that Kanan and her father often fought and warned her about. Instantly she spun around on her heels and ran as fast as she could away, hoping he wasn't following._

_But her leg could not carry her fast enough and she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and rounded a corner. She ran straight into someone and toppled backwards. She looked up at the stranger. It was man clad in dark imperial armor and he didn't look happy. _

"_What are you doing loth-rat?" Kallus sneered down at her. Lara looked over her shoulder and saw the Inquisitor. She looked around wildly and saw another narrow pathway to her left. She scrambled to her feet and darted down it, panic and fear rising in could hear them close behind causing terror to fill her and without realising it she was releasing the strong emotion through waves in the force._

_Suddenly she was drawn to a halt as her escape route drew to a dead ended. Lara looked around scrambling to find some way out, but there was only one, the way she came in. She was trapped, tears began to run down her cheeks as she pressed herself against the wall. All she could think about was her mother telling her not to go wandering off into town. If only she had listened, if only she had asked her dad or Kanan to come with her. She dropped to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands as she began to cry hopelessly. _

"_Relax youngling, I shall cause you no harm." The Inquisitor spoke in a tone that didn't sound all too trusting for young Lara._

"_No! You're a liar! Daddy said your a monster! Monsters lie!" She snapped, tears still streaming down her now rosey cheeks as she stood defiantly._

"_Why would anyone say such lies about me?" _

"_Get away from her!" Suddenly Kanan and Ezra jumped down from one of the nearby roof tops, their sapphire blades igniting instantly._

"_Well isn't this surprise?" The Inquisitor smirked at the two Jedi before and him and ignited his own crimson saber. "I suppose the girl is with you then?"_

"_Specter 6, get the kid out of here!" Kanan ordered, not turning his gaze away from the dark side user._

"_I'm not leaving you here with them!" Ezra objected, giving the older Jedi a serious look. But soon realized that there was no way he could protect Lara and fight their opponents. He put his lightsaber away and with great reluctancey Ezra scooped up Lara and force jumped onto the roofs calling "You better not die on me Kanan!" as he went._

_The Inquisitor smiled at the Jedi. "Get the girl." he said to his officer before engaging Kanan in a fight._

"_Daddy we can't leave him!" Lara cried as her father held her in his arms; bounding from roof to roof._

"_I know! If we staied you could have gotten hurt! Or worse-" Ezra seemed to choke on the words. "He'll be fine!" Ezra said, half trying to convince himself._

"_Daddy look out!" Ezra turned to look over his shoulder just in time to see a couple of Tie Fighters shooting at them. He narrowly dodged a shot as he jumped to the left._

"_Seriously! They called in Ties?!" Ezra shouted as he leapt down and into an ally to get out of the Ties view._

"_Daddy I'm scared! Where's Kanan?" Cried Lara as her father wove through the streets._

"_We're meeting him at the Ghost." Ezra lied as he rounded a corner._

_The ground had been no better than the rooftops as Ezra was meet by stormtroopers. Ezra took a sharp left and began running with buckethead on his heels. One fired his blaster and Lara screamed in pain. _

"_Lara!" Ezra dashed down another road. "Lara are you okay?!" The panic in his voice was clear causing Lara's own panic to build even more._

"_Daddy its my arm." the child cried as Ezra tightened his grip on his daughter._

"_You're going to okay baby! Just hang on!" Ezra came up short as the road he had been running down was blocked off by more stormtroopers. He turned and saw they were behind him too. There was no other way to go. Ezra once again took to roofs on to be shot at by Ties. "Damnit!" _

_Ezra was panting hard and his heart beat drumbed painfully fast in his chest. He could feel Lara's heart beat where his hand pressed against her back. It matched the speed of his own. Something moved in the corner of Ezra's eye. It was Kanan, followed by the Inquisitor. The two jedi took to the streets and were soon on the main road of the town and surrounded by stormtroopers. Kanan was obviously wounded and the Phantom was nowhere to be seen. Lara hid her face in Ezra's shoulder. The Inquisitor lept down in front of Ezra._

"_Give me the girl!" He sneered._

_Ezra ducked and rolled as he knew that Kanan was going to do. Kanan swung his lightsaber at the Inquisitor, but the man merely jumped out of the way. _

_Lara clung to her father for dear life as she watched Kanan fight the Pau'an. Meanwhile Ezra had now been forced to pull out his own lightsaber and using one handedly to deflect blaster shots from him and his daughter. Things were becoming grim for the trio. At this point they would be lucky to get out at all._

_Suddenly red cannon shots blasted down from the sky, knocking the troopers off their feet and sending a few of them flying. Looking up, both Ezra and Kanan were thrilled to see the small attack shuttle dive down from the clouds, however the moment did not last as Kanan let loose as scream of pain._

"_Kanan!" Lara screamed, tears streaming down her face as she saw the Inquisitor's crimson blade slice right through Kanan's lightsaber and hand. Falling to one knee, the Jedi clasped onto his injured arm. Lara managed to wiggle out of her father's arms and race toward Kanan. She grabbed his saber to try and bring it back to her mast only find in dismay that it was melted in half._

"_Lara!'' Ezra called in a panic. _

"_Get back girl!" Kanan used the force to push Lara back the Ezra who immediately snatched her off the ground._

_Just above them the Phantom hovered, its back hatch open as the Lasat and mandalorian fired down at the troopers below. _

"_Get out of here!" Kanan manage to yell, as he snatched the blaster from his belt. Quickly the young Jedi force jumped from the ground and onto a nearby roof before taking another leap into the Phantom. He quickly placed the stunned and startled Lara in one of the seats, her hands still gripping tightly onto Kanan's broken lightsaber. Ezra then spun around to head right back out only to stopped by the sight below him. The crimson saber of the Inquisitor was stabbed right through Kanan. _

"_KANAN! NO!" Ezra screamed in horror. He watched as his master fell to his knees, than to the ground. The scream startled Lara, causing her to run to her father's side and stare down in horror at the scene below, tears streaming down her face. The Inquisitor's wicked laugh seemed to fill the air with a cold chill._

"_Hera get us out of here!" Zeb yelled, but the pilot was frozen in place. She knew without having to see why Ezra would scream the way he did. She knew it meant Kanan was gone, and she couldn't move. "Hera!"_

_When No reply came from the pilot the Lasat moved to her side. "Hera! For Lara's sake! Get us out of here!"_

_Those words snapped the woman out of her daze as she immediately shut the hatch and stirred the Phantom out of danger._

_Lara had dropped to her knees and began to sob, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" her words became wails of sorrow. All her father could do was stare at the metal door in front of him, frozen in a nightmare.__Then abruptly slammed his fist into it before leaning into his arm on the metal frame._ _Sabine was the one who tried to comfort the child, Zeb moved to comfort the Jedi but was stopped by the hollow voice of Hera._

"_Zeb. . ." _

"_Yeah Hera?'_

"_Take the controls."_

_Zeb did as he was told and took control of the Phantom. Hera moved and sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face._

_Zeb, forcing his emotions down as he began to wonder why they weren't being chased down by ties, or anyone for that matter. He flew until he found the Ghost, once they were all aboard they were greeted by the little face of Arcas and Chopper. His bright smiled faded as he saw the face of Zeb and the others. In side the Phantom Hera was screaming._

" _Why?! Why?! Did we leave him?! He deserved a proper burial! Now he'll never get one!"_

_Arcas stiffened and looked at Zeb. "Where's Master Kanan?"_

_In a voice so weighted down with so much sorrow it was heartbreaking Zeb simply said. "Gone."_

* * *

Lara fell to her knees as the pain of the memories weighted on her. She looked up at the gravestone with teary eyes and in a soft voice said, "Hello . . . Master."

* * *

_**Tala: **_**I think I'm going to go find a corner to cry in now… T.T Why did this chapter have to turn out so depressing?**

_**B.O.B.: **_**Well for one, no story is truly good unless it makes you cry. And two, everyone wanted to know what happened to Kanan so there you have it.**

_**Tala: **_**True, plus some of my Giving In readers wanted to see Kanan die there so I thought why not? x3 Man I feel cruel.**

_**B.O.B.**_**: e_e Tala, we don't talk about Kanan's death.**

_**Tala: **_**Why not? T.T He is a worthy Jedi that should never be forgotten and was struck down way too early thanks to the Inquisitor! :I**

_**B.O.B:**_ **We don't talk about it because it makes Lara sad, Arcas angry and Hera depressed. So shh!**

_**Tala: **_**Oh… right… sorry…**

_**B.O.B: **_ **Moving on then. To the next chapter!**

_**Tala: **_**P.s. If any of you are curious to what Lara's lightsaber looks like, there is a link to a picture on my profile page along with links to pictures of the kids as well.**


	3. Mother's Mandalorian Rebel

_**Tala: **_**No! No! No! *screams and flips table* xI**

_**B.O.B: **_**Tala, calm down.**

_**Tala: **_**You're asking the impossible right now!**

_**B.O.B: **_**It'll be fine. Just chill!**

_**Tala: **_**Chill? Chill?! How can I be chill after watch Rebels Resolve! So much happened! I can't take it! You do the Important stuff, I'm out of here, I need to go find a corner to rage or cry in. I have yet to decide. *storms away***

_**B.O.B: **_ **All the corners are infested with Arcas armies. Now what?**

_**Tala: **_***pops head back into room* The disclaimer and stuff. We can't have people believe we own Rebels. Thats just not right. *walks away again***

_**B.O.B: How dull.**_

_**B.O.B.:**_ **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels does, nor will it ever, belong to us. That right belongs to disney.**

* * *

He hated her. For a long time he hated her. He hated that she went digging through his things. He hated that she built a lightsaber out his. He hated her for everything. After Kanan was gone Arcas hated Lara for a lot of things. But . . . After they returned to the ship Lara wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep and didn't speak. . . It was months after Kanan's death that Lara finally spoke again. . . And all she had said was "I'm sorry. It should have been me." . . .

Though he was angry at her, Arcas could not bare to see his sister in that state again. His cruel words of the previous night swirled through Arcas's mind as he laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. With a heavy sigh Acras rolling out of bed. He had intended to climb into her bed and whisper his apology into her ear before going back to sleep in her bunk. But to Arcas's surprise only Platt laid in the bottom bunk. Panic would have shot through the boy had they been at the tower. Since they were not at the tower and were actual on the Ghost, Arcas figured he would find Lara where she pretty much always was when they were on the freighter, the cockpit with Hera. Quietly exiting their cabin and made his way onto the bridge. Opening the doors he was surprised to see only one of the seats taken up.

"Where's your clone?" Arcas asked as he walked up to pilot and leaned on the control panel, but was careful not accidentally press any buttons.

"She went to see an old friend." Hera's distant tone that was more than a hint to Arcas. Rage filled him like wild fire. Storming off Arcas went to the turret and began to fiddle with his blaster, dark thoughts creeping into his mind. After what seemed to an hour he heard the Phantom return. Stashing his blaster Arcas began to make his way up the ladder and to the bridge. He could hear his father in the caff as he went. He found Lara still in the Phantom, sitting on one of the chairs with her arms around her knees.

"Thanks for inviting me." He said in a dry tone as he leaned against the wall across from her, arms crossed as he glared down at her.

"I wasn't my idea." Lara said softly looking up at her brother. "Why should you care anyways?"

"Why should I care?" Acras detached himself from the wall. "Why should I care?! _I_ loved Kanan! _I_ would never have gotten him killed! _You _ got him killed! You don't deserve to go to his grave! You didn't deserve to be his Padawan!"

"Would you rather I had die in his place?" Lara's voice was still soft despite the fact that Arcas was yelling at her. Her words caught Arcas off guard. She had said them too smoothly for a twelve year old girl. "Would you rather I be dead little brother?"

The words came out before Arcas could stop them. "It would have been better if you did. I should have been born the padawan, not you. Kanan would still be alive then!"

Lara raised to her feet at that moment. "Than kill me if it'll make you happy. I'd rather be dead than have you constantly reminding me of the one thing I don't want to remember."

"No one will miss you big sister."

"The reason you weren't born a jedi is because I am far better than you could ever be. Why else did master Kanan love me more than you?" with that Lara left the Phantom, leaving her brother dazed. Anger filled to boy like never before. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to take something from her. He marched off the their room in search of anything he could take from her. Yanking open a draw and grinned. He snathed the object that caught his attention and ran from the room. . .

It was hours later that Lara found Arcas in the turret. "Arcas?" when he didn't reply Lara continued. "Arcas, I'm sorry. Master Kanan would have scolded me for my behavior and I know he won't be pleased. It's just-" Lara let out a heavy sigh. "You weren't there Arcas. You don't know what happened." tears began to roll down the girl's face. "Mom says no one blames me, but I know better. You and I both blame me and rightfully so. Arcy, Kanan would have loved for you to be his padawan, he told me so when we were training. Arcas? Please say something." When Arcas didn't move or say anything Lara left, not realizing her brother was asleep.

* * *

Arcas awoke and found himself in the turret. He barely had time to sit up when Jem came in and punched his older brother. "You jerk!"

"Huh? What do you want tinker boy?"

"She came here to say sorry and you just made her cry! I know your a jerk but really?! All she's ever done is look after us and you have to go and hurt her! Why are you such a monster?!" Jem hissed. He raised his fist and swung again, but Arcas caught it this time.

"What are you on about?"

"Lara. She locked herself in the Phantom and won't come out! She's been crying for hours!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You're the reason she's crying in the first place!"

"She didn't look anywhere near crying when she stormed off."

"Arcas," Jem's tone was suddenly soft. "when are you going to learn. Lara would happily have traded places with Kanan. Don't encourage her to join him." With that Jem left.

Arcas confusion turned to fear. He ran to the ladder, climbing up it as fast as he could Arcas reached the bridge. He ran through the hallway, through the commons and up the ladder. He ran up to the Phantom and banged on the hatch. "Lara! Lara open up!"

There was no response. Paniced Arcas bangged harder. "Lara!" He whirled around trying to find another way to open the door and spotted Lara in a corner and not in the Phantom at all. Relived to see her Arcas walked over to her. Lara was in the ball form she took when she crying. Her face was hidden in her knees and she was slightly rocking.

"Lara?" Arcas said softly. When she didn't move Arcas sat next to her. "Why do we keep doing this Lara? Why do we always hurt each other?"

"Because I'm the monster that took Kanan away from you and Hera. I might as well have stabbed him myself." her voice was soft but it still shook.

"No Lara, you're not. I'm the monster, I made my only big sister cry for no reason other than I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"You. Kanan was always spending time with you and dad. The twins were only two years old. What could I have done with them? I . . . I was always left out. When master Kanan spent time with me I didn't feel so alone. I guess out of the two of us, it's better that you're the jedi. I would have destroyed Hera's ship and she'd have buried me alive. Plus. . . I should have told them you were sneaking off. If I had told our parents, they'd have stopped you and nothing would have happened. You would have never gotten hurt and master Kanan would still be here."

"You can't blame yourself Arcas."

"Oh but you get to blame yourself?"

"Yeah cause I'm the older sister!" Playfully punching her younger brother in the shoulder.

"That makes no sense!" Arcas said in annoyance.

"Yes it does!"

"No, it really doesn't!" The two of them glared at each other before laughing. "So is all forgiven?"

"Yes, you're forgiven." They sat side-by-side lightly joking.

"Oh!" Arcas exclaimed. He pulled something out from behind him, reviled to be Lara's saber. She stared at it in confusion. "I stole it for your drawer."

"You little-" Lara sighed and didn't finish. "Jerk." she said playfully as she took it.

"Bossy." Arcas retorted with a smile.

"Love you Arcy." Lara said before jumping up and walk off.

"Love you too Sis." Arcas called after her.

Elsewhere, Ezra smiled to himself. He had been eavesdropping on his eldest two through the force after having sensed Lara in distress earlier. "Those two will be the death of me one of these days." he chuckled softly to himself.

* * *

A week later the children all leaned against a wall as they watched the adults prepare for another mission. Though they had gone on one recently they needed more credits. Zeb had gotten injured on their last mission and was being forced to stay behind with the kids.

"I'm fine! I can handle this!" he argued.

Ezra jabbed Zeb in the ribs, the Lasat flenched in pain "You're not going, you're injured. You can manage the kids for a few days." Ezra argued back.

"Ezra, there is no one _alive _ who can handle your pups." Zeb sounded desperate.

"Lara's only twelve years old and she can handle them." Sabine interjected. As if to prove her point Jem and Arcas started fighting but stopped when Lara got involved. "See? You'll be fine. Kids!" Sabine called. They all looked at her. "Let's go!"

The kids and Zeb climbed into the Phantom. Platt smiled up at Zeb. "I so glad you coming with us Zebby!"

"Yep." Zeb said sarcastically. "Can't wait."

"Alright kids, while we're gone Zeb's in charge." Ezra claimed as the tower came into view. Arcas's perked up in his seat, a menacing smile spreading across his face. Only Lara noticed and she gave him a look. Once they land near the tower, Ezra and Sabine kissed their kids goodbye before taking off.

Zeb grumbled as he watched the Phantom disappear into the sky. "Specter 4, we have a few codes you need to know." Lara began with a smile. She had taken hold of Arcas's arm and was dragging him to the tower.

"When Lara say 'lock up' it means she has to lock up the tower and we have to hide." Kya said as she walked beside the Lasat.

"When Lara says 'hide away' it means we have to run to dad's childhood home." Jem said from beside his twin.

Arcas turned and walked backwards so he could join the conversation. "'Last warning' means I should stop whatever it is I'm doing or she'll beat me up." Arcas smiled.

"And we don't know what 'black fog' means." Kya said.

"It's a code only Lara and Arcas know." Jem added.

"Mind filling me in?" Zeb called to Lara who lead the group.

"Can't say around little ears." Lara called over her shoulder.

"Little ears?" Zeb asked.

"That's us." Jem said in annoyance. "We also don't use our real names. Kya is Splat."

"Jem is Sparks." Kya smiled.

"Arcas is Reb and Platt is, well Zebby." Lara said over her shoulder.

"And what do you go by?" Zeb asked Lara.

"Flower." it was Arcas who answered.

They had reached to tower at this point. They made their way up, filling Zeb in on what they normally did as they went. By the time they reached the top Zeb knew everything and claimed to have a headache.

"Tomorrow we make a supply run." Lara said as she ushered her siblings into the tower.

"Hello stink hole." Arcas said to the tower as he entered.

"What about him?" Zeb jerked his head toward Arcas, who had taken up one of their father's old helmets and proceed to put it on.

"He'll listen to me." Lara smiled.

* * *

They had only been at the tower for an hour, but that meant nothing. Arcas and Jem started three fights, than Arcas proceed with starting two fights with Zeb. By the time it was dark Lara was exhausted.

"Big sissy I tired." Platt said rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" to this the boy only nodded.

Lara laid with Platt on their makeshift bed, gently rubbing his back until he fell asleep. Everyone quietly played card games until the twins went to sleep. Then Arcas, Lara and Zeb went outside. The cool night's breeze was refreshing after being in the stuffy air inside for so long.

"What's 'black fog'?" Zeb asked leaning against the wall.

"It means goodbye." Arcas said looked between the two of them with an expression of both confusion and concern.

"It means I sense the Inquisitor near by and I'm running." Lara sighted. "I will not allow that monster anywhere near my family. Not again. I have a plan for everything."

Zeb laughed. "I doubt that."

Arcas only gave Zeb a look before turning his eyes upward, Lara did the same. They spoke in soft whispers as Zeb watched them. Zeb had just began to realize the weight they carried on their little shoulders, he pitied them. Lara was forced to grow up so fast, Arcas right along with her. It wasn't long before Lara and Arcas joined their siblings in sleep. Zeb was amused by how they all slept so close together as if they couldn't sleep any other way. Zeb eventually fell asleep. When he awoke he found that the children had all moved around him. Lara was curled up against one side of him, her face was so vulnerable that she almost looked younger. Lying on his stomach was Platt, on his other side was the twins. Jem was sandwiched between Kya and Zeb. Arcas laid back-to-back with Lara and looked like an innocent child for once. Zeb realized with great annoyance that he couldn't move without waking them.

Beside him Lara whimpered as if she were having a nightmare. Arcas rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, she eased back into a peaceful sleep. The sound of a tie going over the tower caused both Lara and Arcas to wake up jumping into sitting positions. They stared at the ceiling and waited for a long moment of silence before sighing in relief.

With an exchange of smiles Lara and Arcas gently woke to other children. Once all the children were awake the tower became quit lively. The elder two prepared to leave as Zeb watched the younger three. Zeb, with some annoyance, realized Platt was making a continuous humming noise.

"What is he doing?" Zeb asked no one in particular.

"He's mimicking the sound of the Ghost's engine. It's just what he does when we stay here." Lara shrugged.

"Hey Lara, since Zeb is here do you think we can go with you?" Jem asked, his eyes pleading.

Whenever they need supplies, Arcas and Lara left the younger three alone at the tower. With a smile Lara nodded. "Sure. Zeb, you have Platt. Arcas you're responsible for Kya. Jem you're with me. Stay close to us."

Platt grabbed Zeb's smallest finger in his hand and smiled as if someone had just given him the greatest award in all the galaxy.

"The lot you, doing a supply run. What could go wrong?" Zeb shrugged.

* * *

Lara stood at one of the many shops lining the road with Jem at her side. A boy about the same age as Lara came up to her with a smile. "Haven't seen you here before. I'm Torc. Who are you?"

"Flower." Lara answered simply as a reflex, she slipped the food she had in her hand into a pack and pretended she had put it back. Jem ignored the strange boy.

"Flower?" Torc asked. "Is that really your name?"

"No. But if you have to call me by a name than that's what you can call me." Lara moved on to the next stand.

"Well Flower. I think you and I should hang out sometime. What do you say?"

At that moment Arcas had come up from behind Torc. Lara ignored his question and had walked away. "Watch yourself buddy." Arcas pressed a blaster to the boy's head. "That's my sister and if you hurt her, you die. Got it?" Arcas spoke in a very low, yet very stern tone. Torc didn't bother turning around, he just ran off. Kya and Arcas laughed as they watched to boy run.

From the corner of Arcas's eye he saw a buckethead. He turned with a grin.

* * *

Arcas, dragging Kya with him as they ran through the streets, dodging blaster shoots the best they could. It was too tempting to pass up. Arcas had shot at the stormtrooper with one of his many stolen blasters. This of course drew the attention of everyone around him.

"Honestly Reb! Why must you always cause trouble?!" Lara yelled as she ran along side of Jem. She turned and fired her blaster at the bucketheads that pursued them.

"Because it's fun!" Arcas called back as he rounded a corner and slide to a stop.

"If they don't kill you than I will!"Lara yelled at her brother.

Arcas didn't respond to her. Instead he just stared ahead as there was an unmanned Tie with it's hatch open just sitting there in front of them. A gleeful smiled spread across Arcas's face. He ran over to the tie and climbed in.

"Arcas! Get out of there!" Lara called.

"Dad said Zeb was in charge, not you!"

She flinched as stormtroopers began to fire at her. Jem and Kya ran to the Tie, joining their brother. Lara fired her blaster, backing up to the Tie. Force jumping she landed in the Tie and closed the hatch. His smiled spreading, Arcas grabbed hold of the controls and began firing at the bucketheads.

* * *

They had left a while ago. Zeb and Platt had stayed at the tower and Zeb was quickly running out of games to play with Platt. "What do you thinks taking 'em so long?" Zeb asked Platt, not really expecting an answer.

"Bubby." Platt said simply.

Zeb chuckled but then fell silent as he thought of all the trouble Arcas could possibly get in. Just as he was about to make his way out the door to see if the kids might be making their way back, his communicator came to life.

"**Specter 4, this is Specter 6. Come in."** Ezra's voice said.

With an annoyed sigh Zeb answered. "This is Specter 4, go ahead."

"**We're coming back early. Put Spook 1 on."**

"Yeah, about that." Zeb said hesitantly. "They're not here."

" **Zeb, where are my kids?" **Sabines stern worried voice came across the com.

"They went out for a supply run, they should be back any moment now. Platt's here though." Spoke the Lasat calmly, though he was actually nervous, knowing if anything happened to the kids he would have to deal with a rather mad Mandilorian and Jedi.

"**This is Spook 1. Come in Specter 4." **Lara's voice eased some of the tensions in the Lasat's shoulders

"**Lara where are you?" ** Ezra demanded.

"**Oh hey Dad! We're . . . ****Dad . . we uhm. . . Arcas stole a Tie. . ."**

**"Did not!" **The familiar screech of a Tie Fighter's engine came across the communicator's background. **"Okay... maybe a little"**

Zeb began banging his head against the wall. Platt just laughed and joined him.

"**You what?!" **Ezra's voiced echoed through the communicator. "**Get rid of it!"**

"**But dad!" ** Arcas began to argue.

"**Arcas Var Bridger! You get rid of that Tie this instant!" ** Sabine yelled at her son.

"**Do I have too?" ** Arcas complained.

Ezra gave an exasperated sigh over the com, obviously not to happy at how familiar this all sounded. "**At least tell me you dismantled the locator beacon."**

"**Uhm…"**

Another sigh came from the adult's end. "**Panel to the right of the seat. Red and Blue wire. Remove them and then meet us at Jho's Pit Stop. Fly straight there."**

"**Roger that. We'll do the best we can." ** Lara assuring tone was almost convincing.

"**Are the twins with you?" ** Sabine demanded.

"**I was against this!"** Jem and Kya called in unison. There was a long moment of silence and Zeb could just imagine Lara and Arcas shoot the twins a look.

* * *

With a sigh Sabine looked at Ezra. "Thier your kids."

"I've noticed." Grumbled the Jedi as he leaned back into his seat on the Ghost, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Lets hope they don't crash the thing before they reach the rendezvous like you and Zeb did." Hera spoke glancing over her shoulder and Ezra.

"Right… crashed it…" He half muttered.

"You did crash it didn't you?" Sabine asked Ezra, giving her husband a stern look.

"Of course we did! What do you think we would leave a random Imperial Tie lying around Lothal for some stranger to find?"

Sabine just continued to give him the look, but when he said nothing more she decided not to push. However she did get the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her.

* * *

"You're going the wrong way!" Lara reached over across Arcas and took hold of the controls, turning them to where the starfighter was now heading to the left. "The Pit Stop is this way."

Arcas quickly yanked the controls back from his sister, jarring the ship and everyone inside. "Yeah right. I know where it is, dad has told me about it plenty of times." He recollected the ship so it was now back on it's original course.

"He may have told you about it. But I have seen Hera take us there." Lara reached over once more for the controls of the ship. "Now move over and let me fly."

"I stole the ship so I fly it!" Arcas said angrily, shoving his sister away from the controls. Meanwhile the twins just sat at the back of the small starfighter, praying that they wouldn't crash over a stupid argument.

"I am the pilot, the eldest and the jedi. Do you really want to argue with me?"

"Jedi in training." Arcas said, smirking up at her. "You're still a… Padawan, or at least that's what dad calls it."

With narrowed eyes Lara used the force to throw her brother out of the pilot's chair. She sat down and took over the controls.

"What'd dad say about using the force on me?!" Arcas yelled.

"What's mom say about shooting bucketheads on supply runs?" Lara sneared back.

"What'd master Kanan say about abusing your power?"

"What'd Hera say about arguing with the pilot? Do you want me to crash this ship?"

Arcas narrowed his eyes at Lara. "I hate you."

"Love you too Arcas." Lara smiled, knowing victory was her's.

"Sure thing 'mom'" Arcas proclaimed in annoyance.

"Okay baby. Why don't you go sit with the other kids while mommy keeps us alive."

"And how do you plan to land this thing oh great and powerful Lara?"

"Arcas, sit down and shut up. Or I will throw you out of the Tie."

With that Arcas joined the twins who laughed at him. "You know you can't win a fight with Lara." Jem teased.

"Yeah, Lara _always _wins." Kya smiled up at her sister.

"That's because she cheats." Arcus grumbled.

There was silence in the Tie for a while until something odd caught the young mechanic's attention. "Hey, what's that?" Jem got up from beside Kya closer to the window. Lara had now slowed the ship down to hover over the plains. By now all the children had clustered around the window. Just below them, surrounded by a bunch of mountain like mounds that were common among the plains of Lothal was a another Tie.

"What's that doing way out here? We are no where near an imperial base. Lara, let's go check it out!" Arcus said, reaching for the controls for the Tie once more, but stopped and slowly backed away as Lara shot him a warning look.

"I vote we do it!" Jem said his hand shooting into the air. "I want to tear it apart."

"When your done then I get to explode it right?" Kya asked excitedly looking over to her twin.

"Of corse!" Jem smiled.

"Than I vote we do it too! Im with whoever let's me blow it up!" Kya bounced.

"Out voted Lara. Let's go!" Arcus took control of their Tie and headed for the other Tie.

As soon as they landed, Arcas and Jem immediately jumped out and excitedly ran over to the older Tie Fighter.

"Wow this thing is ancient! You don't see fighters like these anymore. Its gotta be decades old!" Excitedly the young mechanic climbed in, followed by his older brother.

"I don't care how old it is. I just want to know if this rust bucket can still fly." Arcas kicked the bottom of the chair as he looked around the small ship.

"I don't know… maybe."

"A maybe is all I need." Arcas smiled sinisterly. Quickly hopping into the pilot's chair, he began to start up the dusty machine.

"What are you doing?! This thing could blow up in our faces!" Jem exclaimed as the old engine roared to life, but Arcas just ignored him and with a shove of the controls shot the old Tie into the air.

"**Arcas what are you doing!" **Lara's voice rang through the ship's slightly staticed com.

"Having fun! Something you never do!" The young man few the starfighter into the air crazily, laughing at every turn he made, eventually doing a few loopty-loops.

"Lara save me! Arcas is trying to kill me!" By this time Lara had taken back to the skies, a worried Kya clinging to her shoulder. Arcas just smiled and did something like a back flip over his sister's Tie to where he was now following behind them. He then proceeded to open fire upon his sister, though purposely aiming to miss them.

"**Not as much as he's trying to kill us!" **Lara sharply turned her ship to the right, causing it to fly downwards and close to the ground. Arcas followed close behind, shooting green bolts just under their ship. "**Arcas! Stop it!"**

"What? Hera's clone can't handle it?" Arcas's defiant voice and wicked smiled could be heard in his tone of voice.

"**Arcas! I mean it! You're scaring Kya!"** Lara tried to get away from Arcas's Tie but it did no good. Arcas remained on Lara's tail.

"She'll be fine! This is way too much fun!"

"**Arcas,"** Lara's soft tone took Arcas by surprise. "**You making her cry, stop."**

Jem grabbed Arcas's shoulder, his expression was pleading. "Zeb's in charge remember!" Arcas continued his mayhem. Jem punched Arcas as hard as he could, knocking him out of the control seat. Jem immediately took the controls. He glared at Arcas intensely. "Don't mess with my twin. I don't care who you are Arcas, I will destroy you. Lara? How do I fly this thing?" The ship rocked unevenly, causing nervous expressions on both the boys.

"**Keep the controls balanced. Turning right will make you go right, turning left will be the same effect. Up will make you go up and down will make you go down. You need to find the seat spot between all four to get it to go strait."**

"Okay…" Carefully, after a few wobbly attempts Jem was able to finally level out the boy's Tie Fighter, but not paying attention he accidently pressed the accelerator, causing them to shoot forward.

"**Jem!" **Kya's panicked voice came through the com as Lara yanked the tie she was in out of the way.

Lara brought the craft up next to the boy's. "**We are not telling mom about this. Agreed?"** Lara said sternly to them all her siblings.

"Agreed!" they all said in unison.

"**Good, now let's land these death mechanics, Kya get ready to blow them up." **Lara said with a hint of a smile.

"**Yay!" ** Kya cheered as she pulled out two explosives. Within a few moments Jho's Pit Stop came into range, along with the Ghost in an open field nearby. Slowly Lara and Jem lowered the two Ties down.

"Where did you get the second one? I thought you only stole one?" Sabine asked in a stern tone as approached her kids. They darted around their mom, avoiding eye contact and answering her question.

"Dad! Dad!" Jem said excitedly. "I learned how to fly a Tie! Can I have one?"

"No." Ezra said sternly, looking down at his second son.

"Can I have one?" Arcas asked, hopeful.

"What did I just say?" Ezra said looking to Arcas.

"Jem can't have a Tie." Arcas answered.

"What makes you think you get one?"

"I'm older."

"The answer is still no." Ezra said in a tone that meant the answer was final. Sabine watched as the kids completely avoided her and went to Ezra. With a sigh she turned back towards the two Imperial ships and noticed that one looked rather old.

"Hey Hera, look at this. This Tie has to be at least from around the time Ezra and I were kids." The pilot and mandilorian stepped closer and inspected the craft.

Taking a few side steps closer to Ezra, Zeb leaned in and whispered into the Jedi's ear. "Is that…?"

"Shhhh!" Ezra eyed Sabine carefully, when she showed no signs of hearing the Lasat he sighed in relief before punching Zeb's shoulder. " We agreed not to talk about that!"

Hera came up to the two men and smiled. "Is that the Tie you two stole when you were younger?"

"Don't tell Sabine." Ezra looked at Hera with pleading eyes.

"It's not her you have to worry about." Hera said sternly. Ezra suddenly felt like was a teenager again. Hera still scared him when she was mad, even if he was a Jedi with five kids.

Lara stepped in with her gentle smile. "Hera, Arcas out manoeuvred me today. Can you teach me more manoeuvres so it doesn't happen again. I can't have him undermining me, it's a bad example for the twins."

Realizing Hera was distracted Ezra and Zeb took the chance to make themselves scarce. Platt, having been standing a little ways from Zeb, realized his sudden disappearance, whirled around looking for him. Hera noticed. "I'll be right back Lara."

Once she was alone Arcas stepped closer to Lara. "For a second there I thought you were going to tell them I shot at you." Arcas said sheepishly.

"Arcy, we agreed not to talk about. Sibling rule, remember. Mom would kill me first for letting you, so. . ." Lara said looking at Arcas from the corner of her eyes.

They exchanged smiles and the tail was added to the long list of things they didn't tell their parents for good reason. Lara reviled the helmet that had been in the Tie. "Want it?"

Arcas nodded and took the helmet. He put it on and walked up to Jem. Arcas punched Jem , knocking him to the ground. "That was for earlier."

* * *

_**B.O.B: **_ ***Sigh* Like father, like son. **

_**Tala: **_**Lol yes. XD I can just imagine him walking off with the helmet like Ezra did in the clip Property of Ezra Bridger/It's Not What it Seems. **

_**B.O.B. : **_**LOL The Ezra is strong with these pups. . . Except for Kya, Kya is all Sabine**_**. **_ **On to the next chapter!**


	4. The Troublesome Two Part 1: The Artist

_**Tala: **_**Yay! Another chapter uploaded and for once its not five AM. XD Lol for once we get some sleep on this story. x3 **

_**B.O.B:**_ **There's a first. XD**

_**Tala: **_**Yep. XD But I think we will be back to late night chapters again soon. ;D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own rebels. That right belongs to Disney. Except for our adorable OCs, those belong to us. :)**

* * *

The adults declared that since the Ties were the kids problems, they had to get rid of them. Lara flew one with Arcas accompanying her. Jem flew the other with Kya. They took the Ties to where they found the second one and landed them close together.

"Alright Kya, do you stuff." Lara smiled, but her smile was outshined by that of her little sister's gleeful one.

Kya placed a bomb on both the Ties and ran a safe distance away. Standing with her twin they waited. When the bombs went off in a cloud of orange and pink. As it dispired, the kids saw that the Ties still stood the older Tie was splattered with bright orange, the other a vibrant pink.

Lara blinked." Alright well we'll try it again."

"No, don't! It looks pretty now!" Kya cried in horror.

With a heavy sighs Lara looked at their brothers"We tell everyone we blew them up. Got it?"

They both nodded. Lara looked over them all, no one had gotten paint on them so the lie could work. "Kya you can't tell mommy. I don't care how pretty they look. Got it?"

She nodded with a sad look on her face.

"Let's go." Lara lead them a good distance away from the Ties before calling the Ghost to come get them. The Ghost arrived and the kids all ran in before taking off to go do their usual daily events on the ship.

Lara went straight for the cockpit, Arcas went to the turret. The twins however made their way to the commoners. Kya began trying to make more bombs whereas Jem began tinkering with the helmet Acras got from the Tie. Kya look over at the helmet.

"Can I paint it?"

"No, it's Arcas's. I'm only trying to see if I can get the com to work so we can eavesdrop on the Empire." Jem said without looking.

"When you're done can I paint it?" Kya begged.

Jem looked up at Kya and smiled. "Sure."

"Yay!" Kya exclaimed before hugging her twin. They went back to their tinkering.

Kya's paint bomb went off, splattering both the kids in bright yellow. Kya looked at her twin with sheepish grin. "Sorry Jem."

"It's fine. Looks like the com in fine too. So you can paint it anyways." They looked up as their parents came into the room.

"How come all the kids take after you? Where is one thats like me?" Sabine grumbled, having not noticed the twins yet.

"Arcas. He dresses like you." Ezra shrugged. Sabine just glared at him.

"Hi mommy." Kya said.

They turned to look at the twins and were shocked to see to very yellow faces."What happened?" Sabine asked as she moved closer to the two of them.

"Kya was making a paint bomb and it went off." Jem smiled.

Ezra laughed. "There, all the you in the kids was saved for Kya."

Hera came in followed by Lara, she looked over the yellow mess and sighed. "I don't want to know. Just get it cleaned up."

"Kya?" Lara asked looking at Jem. He nodded. "Thought so. I'll get the fleshy messes cleaned up." Lara lead her siblings off to help them get the paint off their faces and out of their hair.

Chopper appeared and laughed in his droid way at the kids. "Oh come on Chops, don't laugh at her. It wasn't her fault."The droid replied with whoops and beeps. "You take that back!" The droid replied. "I"m going to rewire you you little-" Chopper began to roll away. "Get back here!" Jem went chasing after Chopper. Lara rolled her eyes and wheeled Kya to their room. Lara helped Kya get the paint off her and out of her hair. The paint in her hair was harder to get out, eventually Lara gave up.

"Now I look more like you and mommy!" Kya said cheerfully as she examined her paint stained hair.

"Yes you do." Lara hugged Kya close to her. "Should we go find Jem or should I make your hair pretty?"

"Jem can clean himself." Kya smiled. Lara nodded and began braiding Kya's hair.

Meanwhile Jem chased Chopper until he ran into Arcas, literally. The paint on Jem got on to Acaus armor, staining it yellow. "My armor! I'm going to kill you!" Jem yelled in fear and ran away from his brother as fast as he could. He ran to their room and found Lara sitting on her bunk. Jem jumped onto the bunk and hide behind Lara. Arcas came, his anger was clear across his face.

Lara looked at Jem. "What did you do?"

"He's trying to kill me!"

"That loth-rat ruined my amor!"

Before Lara could reply Arcas lunged for Jem. Jem lept up and dodged his brother, quickly climbing up the bunks and to the vent and tried to get away. Arcas grabbed Jem's feet and threw him to the floor.

"That's enough!" Lara yelled, rising to her feet.

"He ruined my armor! I'm going t-" Arcas looked at Lara's stern face and stopped mid word. He knew that look.

"Last warning." She said firmly.

Arcas smiled at Lara with a defiant grin. "Is it?"

* * *

Jem and Kya were sitting with their heads close together whispering to each other. Lara laid stretched out on her bunk with her eyes closed. Their room door hissed opened revealing their mother. Sabine's arms were crossed over her chest and she had a very angry look on her face.

"Would someone like to tell me why Arcas is chained to the turret ladder?" Sabine was looking at Lara, but Lara didn't reply.

"Lara said 'last waring', he didn't listen so she beat him up and chained him somewhere where he couldn't cause trouble." Kya smiled.

"Oh? And what did Arcas do to get beat up this time?"

"He tried to kill me." Jem grumbled.

"What'd you do to him?"

It was Lara that spoke this time. "Jem got paint on Arcas's armor."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "One of these days you all are going to learn." She said as if trying to convince herself of it.

Zeb's laughter rang through the ship. "Why didn't we do this ages ago?" he was clearly talking about Arcas being chained to the ladder.

"Zeb, don't encourage this!" Ezra warned.

"Why not? It's a good idea!"

"Ezra! Zeb! Quite teaching my kids to be like the two of you!" Sabine yelled as she left the kids room.

"But I-" Ezra began. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being such a trouble maker and passing it down to the kids!" Sabine clearly hit Ezra. "And you! You quite encouraging them!" She had turned on Zeb.

The kids listened to them and laughed. "Mommy's scary." Kya laughed.

"You should see Hera when she's mad." Jem shivered at the thought but then smiled to his siblings, glad they weren't in that under the pilot's angry glare.

* * *

That evening at dinner glares were being shot across the table. Arcas glared at Lara, who ignored him. Platt was glaring at Sabine who must have done something to Zeb. Sabine glared at Lara for what she had done to Arcs. Jem glared at Arcas and Kya glared at the food. "Why can't food be pretty." she grumbled.

"Because you eat it." Arcas grumbled, his glare shifting to her for a moment.

"If it were pretty I'd eat more." Kya pushed her plate away from her. Jem looked over at his sister's plate and taking her fork, began to reorganize the contents of plate into the shape of a Tie fighter exploding.

"There you go Sis." Kya smiled happily and taking the fork she went to eat but stopped.

"Now its too pretty to eat."

"See. That's why food isn't pretty." Arcas fought back a smile.

"Eat it." Lara said with a soft smile. "It'll make you an artist like mom."

"Really?" Kya gasped looking up at she sister. Lara only nodded. "Yay!" Kya pulled her plate closer to her and began to eat again.

The adult laughed lightheartedly at the children's small exchange of words. After dinner the kids and Sabine cleaned up. Once they were done the kids gathered around Ezra as he told them stories of when he was younger. Ezra lied every now and then to avoid giving the kids any bad ideas. With hugs and kisses the kids were sent to bed. They all climbed into Lara's bunk and settled in. They all lied awake whispering to each other until they were sure the adults were asleep. They all got out of bed a tip-toed to their door. They opened the door and quickly snuck out of their room. They made their way to the cargo bay and waited. When there were no signs of movement they all smiled.

There were crates scattered in the cargo bay. "What do you think they stole this time?" Arcas whispered as he walked near a create.

"Rule four!" Lara hissed.

The kids had there own set of rules that they came up with. Rule one was 'Don't make Hera mad'. Rule two was 'Don't make mommy mad.' Rule three was 'Don't wake up Zeb.' Rule four was ' Never open the stolen creates'.

"Oh come on! Just this once!" Arcas protested in a whisper.

"No." Lara whispered all jumped as one of Kya's paint bombs went off, splattering the kids in bright green paint. "Kya!"

"You did that on purpose!" Arcas hissed.

"No I didn't!" Kya whispered.

Arcas reached behind him and pulled out a paint bomb. He threw at Kya, but Jem jumped in front of her in order to shield his twin. Jem pulled out a bomb and threw it at Arcas. Arcas jumped to the side and the bomb hit Lara. One second ticked by than all hell seemed to break loose. The kids began throwing paint bombs at each other, leaping behind the crates and weaving between them. They didn't realize how loud their laughter had gotten. The cargo bay was a sea of colors along with the kids.

Arcas had climbed up on the crates and was attacking his siblings from above. Kya snuck up from behind him. "Be pretty!" She yelled as she threw a pink paint bombs at him. He turned and it hit his face. Platt squealed and threw a bomb and Jem. After being hit. Jem rolled another bomb at Platt, it went off at the child's feet who became purple. "Now I Zebby!"

"Yes you are." Jem smiled at Platt.

Platt grabbed and purple bomb. "I make you Zebby too!" Jem ran off with Platt chasing after him.

* * *

Hera heard the small explosions and the screams of the children. She quickly jumped up from her bunk and ran to the cargo bay here the sounds were coming from. Instead of finding intruders trying to take off with the kids and cargo alike, Hera was surprised to see her ship in a giant mess of colors.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Immediately everyone froze to look up at the rather angry Twi'lek. Platt quickly dropped his bomb and hid behind his eldest sister, causing the cargo to fill with a bright blue cloud of paint. Sabine and Ezra had appeared behind Hera. Ezra leaned closer to Sabine "They're your kids."

The pilot angrily slid down the ladder and slammed her fist into the ramp's opening button. "I want you all off my ship and don't even think about returning without being spotless and with supplies to clean up this mess."

"Oh come on Hera, be reasonable!" Arcas pleaded.

Lara had gone stiff. "Hera I-"

"I said out!" Hera yelled at them all.

Lara flenched but went down the ramp quickly. The others followed her. They were still near the PIt stop and Lara was sure they would have something they could use to get the paint off Hera's ship. But it was the middle of the night so the shop was not open. Lara knew they'd have to wait till morning to get the supplies. Platt began sniffling and Lara looked to find he was crying.

"What's wrong Platt?" Lara said as she nelt down in front of him

"Hera hates us now. She never going to let us go home again." Platt cried

"Platt, Hera's just mad. Let her calm down first then she'll lets go back in. Okay?" Platt only nodded and took Lara's hand. The twins clung to each other and Arcas took his normal place on Lara's right. "We'll have to wait till morning for the shop to be open. Let's see if we can find a place to get ourselves clean." They wondered the tiny town until they came across an empty house. The twins cleaned each other, Lara cleaned Platt and Arcas cleaned himself off. Once they were sure they were close as close to spotless as they were going to get, the kids settled down on the floor and played games they made up as they waited for morning. They had fallen asleep and awoke to the sound of Ties and blaster fire. Lara jumped up and ran to the door of the one room house they were hiding in. Arcas stood in a protective stanice between the younger three and the door. Lara and Arcas both had blasters pointed at the door. Kya and Jem had their arms wrapped around Platt. The door opened and Arcas fired.

His shot was deflected by the blue lazer sword of Ezra. "Let's go!" The kids ran out of the house. Lara ran away from the group but Ezra had the others to worry about. She ran into the Pit shop and snatched up what she would need to clean the cargo bay. She threw a few credits on the counter and ran to the Ghost. Ezra was waiting at the ramp. "What'd you run off for?" He looked at the supplies in Lara's arms. "What's all that for?!"

Lara ran into the ship and Ezra closed the ramp. "Hera she's on! Get us out of here!" The Ghost took the the skies. Zeb and Arcas where manning the guns. Platt was clinging to Sabine. Kya and Jem took refuge under the caff table and were clinging to each other. Once they were in space hera hit the hyperspeed and they all sighted in relief. The twins crawled out from under the table and headed for the cargo bay. There they found Lara and the rest of their siblings.

"What'd you run off for?!" Arcas yelled at Lara.

Lara smiled at him. "Hera said not to come back with out supplies to clean up this mess."

"Do we have too? It's so pretty now!" Kya protested.

"Yes you have to clean up this mess. It's your punishment for making it." Ezra said as he went up the ladder.

With great annoyance the children began to clean off the paint mess they had made. Kya grumbled all the while, "Mommy never had to clean up her art."

"Thats cause she knew when and where to use it" Arcas grumbled as he scrubbed the floor.

"Zebby's room has a funny painting in it. It of Daddy, Zebby and Chopper." Platt smiled as he sat on a crate.

When dinner was ready Hera went to tell the kids to join them. She smiled as she found them all sleeping, most of the paint was gone but there was still a lot left. The twins were sleeping sitting up, back-to-back with their heads on each other's shoulders and holding hands. Arcas was curled up on the floor with Platt and Lara was asleep on one the crates. Arcas's arm over his younger brother's shoulder in an almost protective manner.

Hera spoke into her communicator. "I don't think the kids will be joining us."

"**What? What's wrong?!" **Sabine's panic voice came over the com.

"They're asleep." Hera laughed.

A moment later Ezra and Zeb had come down the ladder. They smiled a the kids. They began to move them. When Ezra started to try to remove Platt from Arcas's arms, Arcas tightened his grip on his younger brother and growled slightly. Once the twins hands were separated they both woke up in panic. Realizing it was only the crew the two relaxed and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Kya awoke in Lara's bunk,her arms wrapped around Jem. She released him and kissed his cheek before careful climbing out of bed. She quietly went to the cargo bay, dismay took filled the child as she found that all the paint was gone. The sadness was replaced by anger as she knew Hera was the one to have it cleaned. She snuck back up to the cockpit where she found Hera talking with the rest of the adults. Kya grinned and went to her mother's room. There she found what she needed, as quietly as she could she snuck into Hera's room with a smile normally seen on Arcas's face. When Kya reemerged for Hera's room she glared at the cockpit door. "Take that art destroyer." Kye whispered before returning to bed. Settling back down next to Jem, Kya went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

"SABINE!" Hera's sudden scream echoed through the ship, causing all the kids wake up. Lara practically threw her siblings to the wall, yanking out her lightsaber and standing in front of them in a protective stance. behind her, Arcas had a blaster pointed at the door. The door hissed opened, it was Hera and she was angrier than they had ever seen her. Sabine was behind her, and Ezra behind her.

"Which on you did it?!" the children were too frozen in fear to answer. They were all still panicked from Hera scream.

After a moment Lara lowered her saber. "Don't scream like that! I thought-" Lara cut off as she looked at her mother. Tears began to roll down her face. "I thought we were under attack and mom was hurt of wores d-!" Lara couldn't even bring herself to finish the word. The rest of the children jumped up and wrapped their arms around their older sister.

Hera's anger melted away as she looked at her young co-pilot's face. Sabine moved around Hera to embrace and comfort Lara. Ezra sighed "What'd they do this time Hera?"

"One of your kids painted my room." everyone's heads snapped in Hera's direction. They all went to Hera's room.

Everyone tried not to laugh but did not succeed. The painting on the wall was Hera sitting on top a a miniature purple star destroyer with pink and orange Ties at her side. The star destroyer was firing green blast at a colorful stormtrooper helmet . Altogether the painting was not only funny but well done too.

"I don't know which one of you did this," Sabine began with a smile. "but that was a pretty gutsy move kid."

"We know Lara didn't do it. She'd have painted Hera as some kind a goddess queen." Arcas smirked. Lara punched him.

* * *

It had been days since they were dropped off at the tower and Jem was getting antsy. He missed Chopper and his tools. All he had to tinker on was his dad's collection of old trooper helmets, but that wasn't enough. He need something bigger and more elaborate to tinker on. As he trailed after Lara in the streets of Capital city he spotted a Tie from the corner of his eyes. He knew better than to steal it just to tinker on it. However the droid in the alley next to the Tie seemed as if it were unowned. Lara tuned to Jem and realized he was staring off in the distant.

Lara followed his gaze and saw a Tie. "No. Don't be another Acars."

"I wasn't looking at the Tie. I was looking at that old droid. No one seems to own it." Jem said defensively with a face that said Lara had just insulted him.

"The answer is no." Lara said and turned on her heels and walked off.

Though Jem knew he was suppose to follow her he ran to the droid. It looked to be the same model as Chopper, only this one was greenish blue. The droid was offline and looked as if it had been that way for a while. The sight of the abandoned droid made Jem sad, as he believed himself to be one. Quickly Jem began to tinker and the droid came back online. "There you. Hello buddy. Well, now that you're all fixed you should go. Bye droid." Jem waved goodbye to the droid and ran to catch up with Lara. Lara tuned and looked at him, Jem acted as is he were there the whole time.

Lara looked around Jem and then quickly shot him a look. "I told you no!"

Jem turned and saw that the droid had followed him. He turned back to his sister and simply shrugged. Lara let out a sound of annoyance. "What are you going to call it?"

Jem pricked up and a gleeful smile spread across his face. "I don't know yet but thank you!" He threw his arms around her and Lara shook her head at him.

"Honestly what am I going to do with you little tinker?" Lara said softly. Lara suddenly stiffened in Jem's arms.

"What is it?" Jem looked around him, he saw nothing that would make Lara stiffen the way she did.

"Jem take your droid and get back to the tower. Tell Arcas to contact mom and dad immediately." Lara said sternly.

"Lara you're scaring me. What's wrong."

"Black fog." With that Lara ran, disappearing into the crowd.

Panicked and confused Jem tried to follow her but lost sight of her. He ran to the speeder they kept at the tower and raced back to his older brother.

"Arcas!" Jem cried as he threw to door open. Arcas was on the floor painting helmets with Kya, while Platt was napping.

Arcas looked up then confusion and rage came across his face. "Where's Lara?"

"She told me to tell you to contact mom an-"

"Where's Lara?!" Arcas rose to his feet.

"She said black fog and ran away." Tears began to roll down Jem's face.

Arcas's eyes widen and he dove for the communicator at his feet. "This is Spook 2! Come in Ghost!"

There was no reply. "This is Spook 2! Ghost do you copy?!" No reply. "Mom! Dad! Hera! Zeb! Anyone! Just answer me dammit!"

The commutator came to life. "**Arcas?" ** it was Hera. "**Arcas what's wrong?!"**

"Lara's gone!" Arcas began.

"**What do you mean gone?! Where is she Arcas?!" ** This time it was Ezra.

"Dad. It's the Inquisitor. Lara's running from the Inquisitor." Tears began to run down Arcas's face. The other end became dead silent.

* * *

_**Tala: **_**Yay cliffhanger! XD I so was not the one that suggested we should this. Nope not me at all. **

_**B.O.B: **_ **Blame me why don't ya? Anyhoo- On to the next chapter!**


	5. The Troublesome Two Part 2: The Mechanic

_**Tala: **_**Lol guess this chapter wasn't an all nighter either. x3**

_**B.O.B: **_ **Woohoo! More sleep tonight!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own rebels. That right belongs to Disney. Except for our adorable OCs, those belong to us. :)**

* * *

It had been a week since Lara had disappeared. With each and everyday that passed Arcas grew more irritable and violent. He spent most of his time in the turret. He withdrew from everyone else and hardly spoke. They circulated between every place on Lothal that Lara could have possibly gone too, but they had yet to find her. Jem blamed himself for letting her go, Kya tried to comfort her twin but he would have none of it.

The Phantom docked at the back of the Ghost and the hatch opened. Ezra and Zeb stepped out, they both looked tired and worn. Sabine walked up to Ezra and put her forehead on his shoulder. "Can't you use the Force to find her." Sabine's voice was as tired as Ezra looked.

"I've tried. " Ezra wrapped his arms around Sabine. "Trust me I've tried."

Jem was leaning against a wall and listened to his parents conversation. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way to his room. He threw himself down on Lara's bed and soon fell asleep. When he awoke Kya was lying next to him with her arms wrapped around him. He wanted to be mad at her but knew she couldn't sleep any other way. Jem unhitched Kya and kissed her forehead before heading to the cargo bay to tinker on the droid he found. The droid was glitchy and had stopped working the second is was on the Phantom. There he found Platt and Arcas. Platt was clearly trying to get Arcas to hug Little Zebby.

"I don't want you stupid toy!" Arcas yelled at Platt.

"Hug Little Zebby. It make you feel better!"

"Dad! Patt won't leave me alone!" Arcas yelled upwards.

A moment later Zeb appeared. "Hey little bud." Zeb picked up Platt. "How about you and I go see what's there is to eat?"

"Noms?" Platt asked as he looked up at Zeb.

"Yep noms. Oh! And Arcas, Hera wants to talk to you." Zeb said before leaving. Arcas rolled his eyes in annoyance before reluctantly following Zeb up the ladder.

Once Jem was alone he began tinkering of his new droid. He had the droid completely torn apart when Kya came down the ladder. She didn't say anything, just took a spot by the wall closest to Jem and watched him clean fix and clean all the parts of his droid. At some point Jem looked up at Kya.

"You're sulking." Jem said breaking the silence.

"No I'm not."Kya said defensively.

"Yes you are. Come on Kya I know you better than anyone. What's wrong?"Jem said in a the kind loving tone he only ever spoke to Kya in.

"I've been plotting things Jem. Daddy and Zeb said they looked everywhere for Lara that they could think of.. What if she went somewhere where she normally wouldn't?"

"I was thinking the same thing Kya." Arcas had come down the ladder without either twin noticing. Arcas joined the twins on the floor. "And I have a plan but you two need to listen up if you want in."

* * *

Jem and Kya were awoken by Arcas who gestured for them to be quite. They nodded and sat up. As quietly as they could all mange the trio snuck out of their room. They listened and their was no sighs of the adults being awake. One by one they snuck to the ladder and climbed up it. They all gathered at the hatch of the Phantom. Looking at the younger two Arcas nooded and opened the hatch. Quickly they climbed into the Phantom and took off, but unfortunately were noticed.

"**Arcas! Arcas Bridger you get back here this instant!" ** It was Hera 's voice coming over the com.

"Sorry Hera. I have a sister to find." Arcas replied dryly.

"**You won't get very far you little thief!"** The Ghost appeared behind them.

"You'll have to kill me and the twins before I ever redoc! I'm going to find my sister!" With that Arcas shot the small craft into full speed.

The the Ghost was out of range the twins let out a sigh of relief. "where are we going anyways?" Jem asked from his seat across from Kya.

"We're going to start at Capital City, if she's not there we'll search every inch of Lothal."

"Mommy is going to be so sad we left without saying anything." Kya said softly as she stared at the floor.

"I know Kya, dad's going to pretty upset with me for kidnapping the two of you. But they don't know Lara like we do." Arcas answered in a soft tone.

"We have to find her." Jem said in the same tone as Acas, taking Kya's hand.

It wasn't long before the city came into view. Arcas landed the Phantom near the tower. "We start at the last place Jem saw Lara." Arcas said as he opened the ramp. Once they were all off it Arcas handed Jem and Kya small blasters saying "In case we run into trouble."Jem took his without hesitation whereas Kya hesitated.

The trio made their way to the city and started at the market. From there they went to a large round hatch in the ground. Arcas began working on opening it. Someone came up from behind Jem and grabbed his shoulder. The boy whirled around. It was only Ezra. "Dad?"

Arcas's head snapped up from his work. "I'm not leaving and you can't make me!" He growld at his father. Ezra was about to reply when he sensed something. He followed the trail though the Force and found that it was Lara. Her energy was very low and it swirled with pain.

"I'm not going to make you leave." Ezra moved to the small panel Arcas was at. With just a few quick movements Ezra opened the hatch reliving a dark hole with a ladder.

Though it reeked the kids and the Jedi made their way down. At the bottom of the ladder tunnels went off in every direction. The kids looked around, when Ezra reached the bottom of the ladder he followed the Force down the left tunnel; the kids followed their father. "What made you all think it was a good idea to run off on your own and steal the Phantom?" Ezra demande as he took another left.

"You were looking in all the wrong places." Kya said.

"You don't know Lara like we do." Jem said.

"Lara wouldn't have gone anywhere where she thought we'd be. She thinks it's her job to protect us from every little thing." Arcas grumbled.

They turned right and came up short. There was a crumpled shape not to far from them. Arcas didn't hesitate longer than two seconds before he ran across the distance and threw himself beside the figure. "Lara!" The others ran up behind him.

She was too pale and her cheeks red with fever, but that wasn't what made Arcas and the other's panic. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and the red stains on her clothing that scent a wave a panic through them all. "Lara it's me!"

"Arcy?" Lara said in a weak whisper her eyes rained closed as her form was still in a tight ball.

"Yeah, it's me Lara. You're safe now." Arcas began to cry.

"Arcy -" it seemed as if she were going to say more but she went limp.

Ezra took Lara in his arms and the kids followed him back through the maze of tunnels to the ladder. Zeb was there and waiting. The Lasat eyes widen when he saw Lara. "You found her!" he said with a smile.

"Zeb she's injured. Can you carry her up the ladder?" Ezra's voice shook, his desperation was clear in his tone. Zeb only nodded and took Lara in one arm. The all climbed up the ladder as quickly as possible.

"You there! What are you doing?!" It was a group of stormtroopers. Without hesitation Ezra used the Force to knock them all back and into a nearby wall. They all ran as another group of bucketheads came into view. The stormtroopers began to fire and Ezra pulled out his lightsaber to block the blast, not caring at this point, he just need get his daughter aboard the she and away from danger. "Get her back to the Ghost!" He barked at Zeb.

Zeb nodded without question and ran off. The twin hesitated but followed. Arcas took up his blaster and began returning fire at the bucketheads. "Arcas! Get out of here!" Ezra demanded.

"Not without you old man!" Arcas said as he continued to fire. Ezra backed up and Arcas maintained his position. Once Ezra was standing next to Arcas they both turned and ran down the alley way.

"This is Specter 6 and Spook 2! Going to need a lift!"

"**Where's Specter 4?"** Hera asked through the com.

"I'll find him! Just come get us Specter 2!"

They ran and caught up with Zeb. "Got a plan kid?" Zeb said directing his question to Ezra.

"No! But I got a ride!" The looked up and saw the Ghost with it's ramp open. Sabine stood on the ramp and fired at the bucketheads that followed them.

"Up top!" Arcas yelled at the twin. It was on of their codes for when they were running. The spotted a place where they could climb and began climbing. Arcas stood below them firing at stormtroopers.

"We're up!" Jem called down. Arcas turned and climbed twice as fast as the twins had. Zeb, carrying Lara in one arms climbed one handedly up the same way the kids did. Once everyone else was above Ezra Force jumped up onto the roofs. The Ghost hovered over the alley way. The ramp was just far enough that the kids all had to jump onto it. Ezra covered them and Zeb jumped on too the Ghost. "Let's go Jedi!" Zeb yelled at Ezra. Ezra jumped onto the ship, they all moved and slammed the ramp closed.

"Get us out of here Hera!" Sabine called into her com before turning to look at Lara. Zeb gently laid Lara down on the floor.

"We're going to need the med kit down her Hera. We found Lara, she's pretty banged up." Zeb said into his com as the Bridgers gathered around Lara. Sabine had move Lara in such a way the Lara's head now rested on Sabine's lap. Arcas Held one of Lara's hands in both of his.

"**On my way."**

* * *

Lara had several blaster burns and cuts, they were all infected from lack a care. Hera had done everything she could to keep her hands from shaking when she stitched up a gash that was across Lara's torso. They put Lara into a very lightweight dress and laid her in her bunk. The twins barely left her side, Arcas however didn't move at all. He sat on Lara's bunk holding her hand and staring at her as if he were begging her to open her eyes. When her fever finally went down everyone on the Ghost felt as if they could breathe again. Jem had gotten his droid to work and let Kya paint it. She managed to do a good job, painting the head of the droid a light sky blue and the decorative stripe a dark green He still hadn't come up with a name for it but was thinking of one. Sometimes he'd just say a name and if it didn't feel right he let it drop. Kya tried to help but nothing seemed to stick.

Sabine checked on Lara hourly, Ezra kept an eye on her through the Force. None of the adults were willing to go on missions until Lara was better. It was a while before Arcas was finally convinced to leave his sister's side.

* * *

Lara's head spun as she sat up. She was on the Ghost. . . But she had thought that before. She climbed out of bed with a lot of effort. She remembered hearing Arcas's voice, but she blamed that on her fever. She began making her way to the door of the small room, but she hadn't recovered her strength yet. and she fell. At that moment Arcas and Jem came into the room and caught her. They both stared at her with concern and joy in their eyes.

"Lara?" Arcas asked with a pained voice.

"I'm home. I'm actually home." Lara said with a smile before passing out in her brothers' arms.

"Yeah." Arcas smiled warmly at her. "You're home big sis. And I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Arcas's arm tightened around Lara.

"Nor am I." Jem said as he too tightened his arms around his Elder sister. After a moment the two boys put Lara back on her bunk. Jem ran to tell everyone she had awoken.

After a moment Lara's eyes fluttered open again and she looked up at Arcas who had just placed a cool rag on Lara's forehead. "Arcy? What are you doing? You're not suppose t-"

"Just shut up and let me take care of you." Arcas said gently with a soft smile.

Lara smiled weakly up at her little brother. "Okay Arcy." with that she closed her eyes again and was soon asleep. Jem had returned to the room with Kya who looked at Lara.

"She going to be ok Kya. She's just resting now." Arcas smiled at his younger sister.

"Do you promise?" Kya said in a sad tone.

"I promise."

Kya smiled. "When she gets all better we should all play hide and seek."

"We will." Jem smiled at his twin. "When Lara is better we'll all play together again."

* * *

Sabine could hear their laughter from the caff. She made her way to their door and opened it. All the kids were on Lara's bunk. Lara was the only one lying down and was smiling. "What are you little trouble makers up too?" Sabine smiled.

Lara looked at her mother with a smile. Lara had regained color in her skin as looked as healthy as ever, though she still had a small fever. "We were just thinking of names for the new droid."

Chopper came up from behind Sabine and made beeping and whirring sounds. "For the last time Choper! We're not get rid of the new droid!" Jem said in annoyance. Chopper beeped in annoyance before rolling off angrily. "You'd think he'd be happier that we have a helping hand around here." Jem shook his head. "We droids got to stick together."

"You're not a droid!" Arcas said, looking at his brother in annoyance.

"I am too!" Jem said defensively.

"Are not!" Arcas argued.

"Well then I'll just become one. Mom can I become a droid?" Jem looked at Sabine

"No."

"Told you!" Arcas bragged.

"But mom!" Jem whined.

"I like you better as a boy than a droid. " Lara smiled.

"Me too!" Kya added.

"How about we call your rust bucket Screw-loose." Arcas said jokingly.

"That's perfect!" Jem beamed. "I'll call him Screws!"

Ezra came up from behind Sabine and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Through the Force he could see Lara's energy swirling with joy and comfort. This made him smile, after finding her weak and injured it was a relief to see Lara back to her old self again.

"Hey dad?" Lara asked.

"Yeah?"

"When do we start jedi training again?"

"When you're better."

"I am better." Lara smiled sitting up. Everyone smiled at Lara.

"Good to know, but it's late. All of you need to go to sleep." Ezra smiled.

They didn't protest, they all arranged themselves around Lara and settled in to sleep. "Goodnight Zebby!" Platt called and waited as he did every night.

"Goodnight Platt." Zeb's voice called back.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad." The kids all said in sync.

"Goodnight kids." Sabine said softly before turning off the light.

"Goodnight Hera!" Lara called out.

"Sleep tight Lara." Hera's voice came from the cockpit. With that Lara settled into sleep.

* * *

There were very few places in the Ghost the weren't colorful due to year of the kids painting. Hera realized that was she looked at the painting in her room. The only two places that hadn't been painted was the cockpit, thank goodness, and the caff. Hera left her room and found Chopper fighting with Screws. "That's enough you two." She heard the sound of roughhousing in the commoners. With a heavy sigh Hera went to end the fight, thinking it was Jem and Arcas again. She was surprised to find that it was Zeb and Ezra.

"Really?" Hera said in annoyance. "When are you two going to grow up?"

Sabine was sitting on the booth with her legs tucked under her. "That's what I said."

"Where are the kids?" Hera said as she joined Sabine.

"Still sleeping. They stayed up all night talking again."

Before Hera could reply a door hissed open. Platt came down the hall and into the room. Platt glared at Ezra who was still fighting with Zeb. "Bad Daddy!" Platt threw his purple toy at Ezra who laughed. "You've turn my own son against me!"

"Not my fault he likes me more than you." Zeb teased as he picked up Platt with one hand and placed the child of his shoulders. Neither of the men seemed to realize that Platt was wearing a dress.

"Platt sweetie. What are you wearing?" Hera asked as she looked at the boy.

"A dess like sissy's." Platt smiled.

"Okay." Hera said in confused acceptance.

Zeb removed Platt from his shoulder to see what Hera was talking about. "You look like a little girl!" He laughed.

"I pretty!" Platt smiled at the Lasat.

"Yes you are princess." Zeb smiled at Platt and put the child back on his shoulders.

Lara came out of the room and smiled at Platt. "You still dressing like me Platt?" Lara said rubbing one eye.

"I no want you to change, you pretty in that." Platt pouted.

"Feeling better?" Sabine smiled softly at Lara.

Lara nodded. "Much better."

At that moment the rest of the kids came out of the room. They were all dressed in simple dresses like Lara's. Zeb laughed. "What?" Arcas said both tired and annoyed. "Lara said she felt out of place in that dress. So we fixed the problem."

Lara turned and smiled at her brother. "I'll go change back to my normal clothes."

"No! You look pretty!" Kya protested.

"She's right." Jem added with a smile. Arcas didn't say anything but the look of his face said he agreed with them.

Before Lara could reply the sound of Tie flying over head made her flench. The sound for the Ties firing made Hera run to the cockpit. The kids all huddled together. Platt whimpered as Zeb placed him on the floor. "Take Platt to our room and stay there! Arcas man a gun!" with that Lara ran to the cockpit to assist Hera. The shipped rocked sharply as a Tie managed to land a shot

"**Would appreciate it if someone took care of the Ties!" **Hera's voice rang sternly through the coms as she tried to steer the ship out of trouble. Meanwhile Jem, Kya, and Platt were stumbling through the ship. The youngest was clinging for dear life to his sister as they finally stumble into their cabin. Chopper had already separated from the young trio and was now helping Hera on the bridge. However Screws staid with them, seeming to follow Jem like an odd shadow.

Another rough jossle rocked through the ship, nearly knocking the kids over. Suddenly the children brought their hands up to their ears as a sharp static noise came through the coms.

"Whats going on?!" Kya called over to her twin in a scared voice.

"I think the com is down! Kya stay here." Jem quickly went to the door and glazed back at the old astromech. "Screws, come on, you're with me!" With that the young boy and droid ran out of the cabin and into hallway. He nearly stumbled and fell over but managed to use the door as leverage to keep him up. Finally he managed to make it onto the bridge, but what he saw completely terrified him. There on the ground, smoking and giving off sparks was Chopper. "Chopper!" Quickly the boy ran to the mech's side and when he reached out to see how he could help the droid he got burned by a spark that seemed have lept up and bit him, causing the boy to yelp.

"Jem? What are you doing here? Get back to the cabin!" Lara barked from the co-pilot's chair as she what ever she could to help Hera.

"What happened to Chopper?!" Tears stung at the young boy's eyes as he looked up to his older sister.

"He'll be fine! Get back to the room!" Lara yelled as assisted Hera.

"But-" Jem began to protest

"Kya! Get Jem out of here!" Lara yelled towards the door. Kya appeared and half dragged Jem back to their room.

Screws rolled into the cockpit and and plugged into the side panel. Instantly he began to work on fixing the coms. Once they were up again Screws turned around and began to work on Chopper.

The sound of explosions came from outside the ship. Soon everything went quiet as Hera gave a sigh of relief when the scanners picked up no more of the enemy's ship nearby. The instant Hera told the crew it was all clear, Jem made a mad dash for the bridge. He had to get to Chopper. He needed to help his best friend. But as he the doors hissed open he was shocked to see that the astromech was back on his feet. A huge grin spread across the child's face and he lept at the old C1-10P, embracing him in a hug. "I thought I lost you!"

Hera and Lara turned around in their chairs and smiled at the two. Making a few a few beeps, Screw attempted to wrap his small mechanical arms around the two only to be shoved away by the orange droid.

* * *

_**Tala: **_**Yay! Chopper lives and is just as grouchy as ever. x3**

_**B.O.B: **_**Poor Screws only wanted a hug. XD On to the next chapter!**


	6. The Little Moments

_**Tala: **_***Randomly starts head baning***

_**B.O.B: **_ **Tala don't do that. You'll give yourself a concussion.**

_**Tala:**_ **B-but this song! It fits the kids so well! *Gives headphones* Here listen!**

_**B.O.B: **_***Listens* HA! It does suit the Bridger pups.**

_**Tala: **_**I know right? Light 'em Up by Fall Out Boys seems like them. ;D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own rebels that right belongs to Disney. Except for our little OCs, their cuteness belongs to us.**

**Also we would love to hear your ideas and thoughts on the story. :) They really keep us going and inspire us to write more so we would love to hear what you all have to say.**

* * *

"Come on Platt, please?"

"No!" The young kid was currently refusing his mother's attempt to put shoes on his feet. "Zebby no wear shoes and I no wear shoes!"

Sabine sighed, she was going to have a talk with the Lasat after this. "Get over here!" Sabine went to grab her youngest but he slipped away from her and out the door. His tiny foot steps rang through the halls and into the commons. As soon as he saw Zeb, he clung to his leg.

"Zebby! Mommy make me wear shoes!" Platt's face held the expression of sadness and fear.

"And you wouldn't do it because?" Zeb looked down at the boy.

"You no wear shoes, so I no wear shoes."

The Lasat stifled a laugh. "Come on bud. You can hide with me." Zeb picked up the child and placed him on his shoulder. The shoeless dou darted off before Sabine could catch them.

Ezra just remained silent and watched the two's exchange before they disappeared down the hallways. He found it rather amusing how much Platt admired Zeb. Soon Sabine came in, panting slightly with a pair of small shoes in hand.

"Where is he?" Her eyes were narrowed and focused on her husband with a stern gaze. Ezra just pointed to the ladder of the Phantom, knowing all too well that is not where the two went. Sabine quickly ran up the ladder. Once she disappeared, Ezra bolted out of the commons, knowing she wouldn't be to thrilled at finding no one there. He made his way to the cockpit where he knew he'd find his eldest. "Lara, you ready to do some training?"

Lara perked up and turned around. "What kind?"

"I think we should work on deflecting bolts. What do you say?"

Lara smiled and bounced out of her seat and ran to get her lightsaber. "Avoiding Sabine?" Hera smiled.

"You bet." With that Ezra left, following his daughter down to the cargo hold and out of the Ghost.

Once they were out Lara turned to her dad with a sly smile. "You can train me all you want. Mom's still going to find you."

Ezra just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to shoot at you," Lara gave her father a terrified look. "It'll only stun you I promise. It's good practice if you're going to run off and get into fights with stormtroopers."

With a roll of her eyes Lara nodded in agreement. "Good." Ezra set up a target for Lara to deflect the bolts too and stood a few feet away from her. "Ready?"

Lara smiled. "Aren't I always?" Pulling out his blaster-lightsaber hybrid, he set it to stun and then took aim at his daughter. Lara closed her eyes with a deep breath. Ezra fired, Lara swung her saber hitting the blaster back at her father. He dodged and it hit the Ghost. The two force sensitive beginning froze in terror. They knew Hera was going to bury them alive for shooting her ship, but a sigh of relief came from the two as they heard nothing come from the twi'lek inside. At that moment Zeb, with Platt on his shoulders came running out of the Ghost.

"Hey want me to help? We can do it the same way we did when Kanan was training you." Zeb smiled, his eyes flashing back to the Ghost.

"Oh why doesn't everyone just shoot at me. That'll make mom happy." Lara's tone was that of annoyance and sarcasm.

"You'll do fine." Ezra gave his daughter a reassuring smile. Lara just rolled her eyes before closing them once more. She waited in a readying stance as Zeb put Platt on the ground and pulled out his Bo-staff and aim.

"Zebby! No! No shoot sissy!" Exclaimed the young boy as he ran over in front of Lara.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm helping her be a better jedi." Zeb smiled, Platt didn't move.

Sabine suddenly came out of the ship and looked towards Platt. His eyes widen as he saw his mother. "No! No shoes!" Platt screamed as he took off into the tall grass. He randomly plotting down into the grass, thinking he was hidden. Sabine followed the train of parted grass. "No!" Platt yelled, but Sabine had already gotten ahold of him. Once she managed to restrain the struggling four year old, Sabine put shoes on Platt's feet. A victorious smile crossing her face.

Sabine set Platt back down in the grass and returned to the ship, giving a quick glare at Ezra. "I'll deal with you later." With that Sabine vanished into the Ghost.

Platt glared at his shoes. "I no like you. I make you go away." he grumbled. Platt, pouting, returned to Zeb's side. Then a sudden thought struck Platt looked at his older sister. "Sissy can I has saber to make shoes go bye-bye?"

Everyone looked at Platt in amusement. "No Platt. You can't destroy your shoes with my lightsaber."

"Why not?" The child whined.

"Because you need to wear shoes."

"Zebby no wear shoes!"

"Zeb is a Lasat." Ezra tried to explain.

"So why he no wear shoes?"

"Cause his feet are too fat for them." Arcas said with a smirk as he made his way down the ramp and out of the Ghost.

"Why you little!" Zeb took off after Arcas.

Arcas yelled in terror. "Mom! Hera! The beast has gone mad again!" Arcas disappeared into the Ghost with Zeb chasing after him.

Ezra bursted out laughing. "Run boy! Run!"

Platt ran after Zeb yelling "Let me at 'em!" Just as Zeb had done.

"Well Lara I don't think we're going to get any training done. I have to go save your brother. . . Again." Ezra smiled.

Lara deactivated her lightsaber and followed her father back to the Ghost. Arcas had managed to escape into the vents and Zeb was tracking him through the ship. Platt was following behind, mimicking everything the Lasat did. Lara had gone off to find the twins.

"**Specters to the cockpit."** Hera's voice came of the coms. With a sigh Zeb gave up his search and head to the cockpit with the other adults, leaving Platt to go fined Lara and pout.

Meanwhile Arcas climbed out of the vents and went to join his siblings as they made their way out of the freighter and into the grassy plains.

"Lara! Spar with me!" Arcas demand.

Lara rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. "Just like the old days?"

"Have to improve my skills somehow." Arcas took a ready position.

Lara smiled. "As you wish, little brother."

The two charged at one another the spar began. Jem and Kya joined and Platt watched them all clapping his hands "Fight! Fight! Get 'em big sissy!"

They spared as a means of training one another to to fight bucketheads if for some reason they didn't have their blasters or lightsaber. To Arcas it was fun, to the twins it was playing, to Lara it was teaching. Platt normal stood on the sidelines watching and cheering on whichever sibling he prefered that day.

Managing to getting ahold of her brother's arm Lara spun around and pinned Arcas into the dirt. "Gotcha!"

Arcas smiled before kicking Lara's feet out from under her. He quickly jumped up and Jem tackled Arcas back to the ground from behind. Arcas rolled over and pinned his younger brother to the ground. Kya leapt from behind but Arcas evaded her by simply ducking. Kya rolled and charged Arcas again. Lara sprang on her little sister like a cat. Kya, remembering what Zeb had thought her, used Lara's momentum against the young padawan threw her sister in the other direction. Jem got his feet out from under Arcas and kicked his older brother off. For a moment they all just looked at each other with playful yet sinister smiles and began to charge each other again.

"Why don't you use the force, oh powerful jedi?" Arcas grinned as he pinned Lara to the ground.

"Because that would be cheating!" Lara elbowed Arcas's knee and rolled away when he reacted to the pain.

The younger three charged Lara and she dodged them gracefully as if she were dancing. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Jem whirled and kicked Laras stomach for a moment forgetting that she was still injured from the time she had been missing. He immediately froze, a look a panic consuming his face as she dropped to her knees clutching her torso. Lara took a moment to regain herself the other children just waited.

"I think we're done." Arcas said softly as he went to help Lara up.

"Sorry Lara!" Jem almost sounded as if he were the one hurt.

"It's fine Jem, I should have known better than to spar when injured." Arcas had one of Lara's arms over his shoulder. Jem moved to help and Kya took Platt's hand and lead him back to the ship as the other's followed.

As they approached the ship they could hear the adults. Lara pushed Jem and Arcas away as she refused to let her parents think she need help. Sabine appeared on the ramp, the look on her face told Lara all she needed to know. "You're going on another mission, aren't you?" Lara tried but failed to hide the sadness that news brought.

"Yeah. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

Lara glared down Arcas who had been insisting on fighting with Jem when they were suppose to be going to sleep. "I mean it Arcas! Go to bed!"

"You're not my mom. You can't tell me what to do. " He grinned. "And it won't be like last time. You won't get to chain to the ladder this time."

Lara narrowed her eyes. "Last warning Arcas."

"You're injured. You can't do anything." Arcas laughed.

Using the force Lara threw a pillow at her brother's face. Arcas was surprised for a moment but then he grinned again. "Bring it!" Arcas snatched the pillow off the floor and Lara got Arcas's pillow off his bunk using the force. Jem and Kya joined them. Arcas swung his pillow and hit Lara's shoulder. Jem hit Arcas's face and Kya went for Lara. Platt smiled and grabbed up a pillow and hit Jem. That was all it took. A fight broke out among them.

Jem rolled off the bed . Arcas took the opportunity to hint his little brother, as did Lara. Kya hit her older sibling and dove to join Jem. The two became a small team. Platt hint Arcas, Arcas only stuck the pillow in Platt's face to avoid hurting the youngest of them. Lara went for Kya was Jem dove in the way and hit Lara in the face. The all began laughing and hitting each other, not caring that their pillows and ripped open and feathers were flying everywhere.

Ezra leaned in the doorway and watched his children fight. None of them seemed to notice him until he cleared his throat. They all froze, then slowly moved the pillows behind their backs as if they could hide them. "You done yet?" he said trying not to smile.

Feathers were everywhere, including in the children's hair. A sly grin spread across Arcas's face. Before anyone could stop him, Arcas threw his pillow at his father, hitting him square in the face. Ezra returned his son's sly smile. Snatching the pillow off the ground Ezra threw it back at Arcas and hit his son in the face. "Bring it kid!"

With a burst of laughter the kids and their father began their pillow fight over again. The pillows were thrown into anothers face and they began to throw the feathers at each other as well.

"What are you doing?!" Sabine and Hera stood in the door, their arms crossed. Zeb peered into the room and let out a laugh. The children and Ezra froze, feathers drifted down from when they were thrown and settled on the floor. "You're supposed to be an example for them!"

"I am being an example!" Ezra protested. "I'm showing them how to have fun."

"First the Ties and now this! Ezra, try and think of all the things you did when you were young and write me a list so I can know what to expect from your kids. " Sabine sounded annoyed.

A look of panic crossed Ezra's face. "We're doomed."

Hera laughed and went back into her cabin. "Just don't destroy my ship , got it kids?"

"Got it!" They all answered in sync.

* * *

The children watched as the adults were getting ready for their mission, Zeb dropped a crate on his foot and was about to curse but bit his tongue. Platt stiffened at Lara's side. "This like nightmare." he whispered so softly that Lara almost didn't catch it. He looked up at his older sister with sad eyes. "You were crying."

"Spooks, let's go." Sabine called as she entered the Phantom. The kids said their goodbyes to the crew. Platt clung to Zeb. "Don't go. I don't want you to cry." Platt said. Zeb gave him a confused look that wasn't answered for Ezra had taken the boy. "No!" the boy fought. "Zebby!"

"Zeb will be fine. We will see you guys real soon." Ezra said, giving his youngest a reassuring smile as Platt was put on the Phantom and the hatch was closed. He curled into Lara's side and stayed unusually quiet the rest of the way to the tower.

Once at the tower, Platt went inside and curled into a corner. "They going to make sissy cry." Platt said as Arcas knelt down beside his brother.

"Who is?"

"Mr Big meanie!" Scrunching into a tighter ball as he held his little stuffed Zebby close to him. Arcas turned over his shoulder and looked at Lara with a concerned and puzzled expression. Lara noticed and walked over to the two and drew her youngest brother into a hug.

"It's alright Platt. It was just a dream." She said, trying to sooth the boy within her arms.

"B-but what if it not? What if Zebby, and mommy, and daddy, and Hera leave us foreber?" Lara looked down at the young boy in shock but it soon faded into a warm, loving smile as she held him tighter in her embrace.

"They won't do that. They will come back. They always do." Using his sleeve, Platt began to wipe away the tears.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do." Lara continued to smile at her younger brother. He smiled up at her before wiggling down out of her arms and going to play with the twins.

Arcas smiled up at Lara as she let out a heavy sigh. "Learned that from mom didn't you?"

"Yeah. Have to keep him happy somehow." Lara sat on the floor next to Arcas.

"But what if he's right. We've always known there would be a day that mom and dad don't come back. What then?" Arcas said in a low voice, looking at Lara with a sideways glance.

"You let me worry about that."

"But Lara-"

"No! You grew up too quickly as it is! You let me worry about what will happen and stay a kid for a little longer!" Lara hissed.

"Fine. But if ever the time comes, you'll let me in on your plan is right?"

"Yes, as I've always done." Lara looked up and saw Platt trying to climb up the ladder to the roof again. She jumped up and pulled the boy down, reminding him he wasn't allowed to climb ladders and he wasn't allowed on the roof.

Arcas laughed softly to himself as he watched the exchange of his siblings. "For you Lara. I'll stay a kid a little longer so you dont have to worry about me." Platt bite Lara and darted out of the tower. Arcas jumped up and went after him. "I got him." he said as he went.

Platt started to fight with Arcas and ran back into the tower. "You a meanie! Little Zebby not freaky!" Platt yelled as he snatched up his toy. "You say sorry to little Zebby!" Platt shoved the toy into Arcas's face.

"Get your toy out of my face or I'll make it go bye-bye!"Arcas said in a warning tone.

Lara was about to move in to ended the fight when Platt shoved the toy against in Arcas's face. With one movement Arcas snatched the toy from Platts hand, he went out on the balcony surrounding the room at the top of the tower. "Bye-bye!' he said as he flung the toy into the grass plains below.

Platt stood frozen as he watched his toy disappear into the tall grass. "Great job Arcas!" Lara said in annoyance. Arcas turned around at the two, glit now slightly playing at him.

"Sorry I-" Without warning Arcas was shot back over the balcony railing and would have fallen severely stories if he hadn't managed to grab onto the rail. The twins quickly stopped what they were doing and ran over to help their struggling brother back onto the balcony.

"Lara! What the heck was that for?!" Arcas snapped as he finally had his footing on the metal platform.

"That wasn't me!" Lara protested.

"Oh yeah, then who was it? You're the only one of us who can use the force!" Meanwhile as the two older siblings bickered, the youngest just remained where he was standing and stared at his hands in awe and even terror.

Lara felt the familiar hum-like feeling of the force. She whirled around trying to find the source, hoping the Inquisitor wasn't the cause. Her eyes landed on Platt as if they were drawn there. "Platt?" Lara began hesitantly. "Platt what were you just thinking?"

"I wanted to push bubby over. Make him fly like Little Zebby." tears rolled down the frighten child's face. "I didn't mean too!"

Lara took Platt up into her arms. "Platt you used the force! Do you know what that mean?" Lara said half excited, half horrified. Platt shook his head. "It means you're like me and daddy. You're a little padawan."

"No I not! I a Zebby and a spooky spook!" Platt protested.

"You're not a Lasat and Spook is a codename." Lara smiled as she carried Platt back inside.

"Oh great! Platt's a jedi! I think I'll just go piss off the empire now." Acras complained.

"He's not a Jedi, not yet anyway." Lara glared at Arcas. "But in time and with training he will be."

"We should tell daddy." Kya said looking at her younger brother in curiousity.

"Good plan." Lara pulled out her communicator in hopes that they were in rang. "This is Spook 1, Specter 5 do you copy?" there was no reply. "Spook 1 to Ghost, do you copy?" Again no reply. "Maybe they are out of range." Lara shrugged as she put the communicator away.

* * *

The children all laid together on the floor, Platt slept in Arcas's arms since he could lay on Lara's stomach. Platt sat up and screamed, waking all the children. Lara whirled to look at Platt where as Arcas sat up pulling a blaster out from under his pillow and shot the door.

"Platt? Platt what's wrong?!" Lara asked in desperation.

Platt looked up at Lara and began to cry. "They coming! Lara they coming to hurt us!" Platt cried.

"Who's coming?" Lara said as she gently took Platt's face into her hands.

"The bucketheads! They found us!"

"Oh Platt." Lara exclaimed as she pulled her younger brother into her arms. "They'll never find us he-" Lara was cut off by the sound of one of the many traps on one of the lower levels went off. Arcas ran to the door and flung it open. He backed away and slammed it shut. "The empire." He looked to Lara panicked.

"Get behind me! Now!" Lara hissed. She pulled out a blaster and readied her lightsaber.

Arcas took up a position on her right, his blaster pointed at the door. "Two ties and one carrier. Any ideas?"

"One." Lara turned to her younger siblings who were huddled behind them.

"You are not fighting them alone! And we're not leaving you!" Arcas declared.

"I was thinking we get out of here. If they plan to take the tower, then I plan to get out of it."

"From there?" Arcas said, his eyes saddening.

"Hide away, figure out how they found us." Lara shrugged. "I know a secret way out but it's a little inconvenient." Lara bite her lip.

Arcas straightened his back and looked suddenly like a little soldier. "Lead on."

Lara nodded and moved to the wall. She pulled a piece of the wall away revealing a long metal pipe. "We'll have to slid down it. Platt get on my back."

"What then?" Arcas said his tone was stern.

"We run." Lara said in a sadden tone. Kya and Jem grabbed the emergency pack they had stashed under a table. Everyone put on their packs. Since Platt's stuff was mixed into Lara's pack she placed it on his back.

"I'll go first." Arcas said moving to the gap in the wall. He crawled in and grabbed the pipe. He slide down into darkness and was followed by the twins. Lara looked one last time at the tower she had spent half her life in before sliding into the hole in the wall with Platt clinging to her for dear life. Using the forced Lara closed the hole back up and slide down. It was a long way down and halfway down Platt gasped in sudden realization. "Little Zebby?" Platt said his tone pleading.

"I'm sorry Platt, we don't have time." Lara said apologetically. Platt sobbed silently on Lara's back

Their siblings were waiting from them at the bottom of the pipe in a small space. Lara landed lightly and set Platt down. She pulled out her blaster and gestured for Arcas to do the same. Lara handed her blaster to Jem and readied her lightsaber. After taking a deep breath Lara kicked down a metal panel that lead outside. Arcas and Jem immediately shoot the bucketheads. The children ran into the tall grass. Lara pulled Platt with one hand and held her lightsaber in the other. They ran for the city, Lara deactivated her saber hoping that it would make it harder to find them if the imperial scum didn't have a bright green light showing them where to look. The kids ran as the Ties flew over head. Lara lead her siblings to a small out of place mound. She ripped the grass colored cover off the speeders that Arcas and stashed there. Lara climbed on one speeder with Platt sitting in front of her and Jem on the back. Arcas had Kya on the other. The older two nodded to each other before taking off.

They raced for the city, there they ditched the speeders along an old alleyway and ran on foot. Lara lead her siblings through the winding streets to the place her father had called home once. She slide the strange key her father had given her and they all went inside. Lara locked the door behind her and slumped to the ground. "How did they find us Arcy?" She in a worried tone. "They should have never been able to find us."

"I don't know Lar. I don't know. But if they found us at the tower, they'll find us here. Do you have a plan?"

"The Pit Stop. Dad always said if we weren't safe in the tower or near the city to go there."

"What if they're waiting there too?"

"Then we keep running until we find a safe place to hide."

"Platt," Kya began. "I found him while we were running." Kya revealed that she had little Zebby in her arms. Platt gave a happy gasp and hugged his recovered toy and his sister who had returned it to him.

"We're not staying long. They could find us here too. Sleep. We leave at dawn." Lara said sternly, hiding the fact that she was terrified by balling her hands into fist. "I'll take first watch." Lara said softly to Arcas. The children all clustered together as Lara sat facing the door and window. At dawn Lara woke her siblings and they left. The dark circles under Lara's eyes concerned Arcas but he didn't say anything about it. Once the children were out of the city they began the impossibly long walk to the small town where the Pit Stop was located.

* * *

They came over a hill and Lara came to a halt before she started to run. "That's the Phantom!" Lara shouted. Her siblings ran with her to the familiar shuttle. When they reached it the hatch was open. Lara ran to the ship but disappointment gripped her and she saw only Screws and Chopper.

"Chopper! Where is mom and dad?" Lara demanded. Chopper beeped angrily at her. At this point her siblings came up behind her. "What do you mean they were captured?!" Lara demanded tears beginning rolling down her face.

* * *

_**B.O.B: **_**Ha! Another cliffhanger! A "To Be Continued!" **

_**Tala: **_**Lol Cliffies are the best! XD I feel like we be evil!**

_**B.O.B: **_ **That just means more adorableness is on the way! Come Tala! On to the next chapter!**


	7. The Rescue

_**Tala: **_**Yay! Another chapter! Who's excited for the conclusion to the last cliffhanger? I know I am! XD**

_**B.O.B.: **_** LOL Tala you're adorable. I personally am looking forward to what this chapter holds :) **

_**Tala: **_***Bows* Glad you except my adorableness. x3 Now its time to let out our evi- I mean our derpy sides shine in this chapter. :D Enjoy!**

_**B.O.B.: **_** You almost gave a spoiler! XD**

_**Tala: **_**Oh I did? *Whistles* **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Rebels they belong to Disney. However we do own our OCs and will hunt down any who dare uses them! O_O**

**As always please leave your thoughts and ideas. ^-^ We love to hear what you all have to say.**

_**B.O.B.: **_** Down Tala! Quite threatening the readers!**

_**Tala: **_**Fine… *sighs and goes to sulking corner* v_v**

* * *

Arcas had watched as the last remains of Lara's childhood died in her eyes. He watched as Lara and Jem got the Phantom working again. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how.

Lara became determined to keep her siblings safe. Once she got the Phantom up and running again she got her siblings and the droids in it and took to the skies. She stayed above the clouds and didn't speak. She could feel Arcas's eyes on her as flew the shuttle back to Capital city.

"Lara, what are you doing?" Arcas asked finally.

"I'm taking you back our father's tower. Than I'm going to do whatever it take to find our family." Lara's said in a cold tone.

"Lara I-"

"Once our family is safe again than you can have an opinion. Until then let me do whatever it is I have to do."

"What if that means giving yourself to the Inquisitor?"

"I can't lose them Arcas! I've already watched one person I love die! I will not allow anyone else in this family to die at the hands on the Empire! Is that clear?!" Lara snapped.

Arcas was going to protest but the twins shook their heads at him. Arcas fell silent but stared at his older sister with pleading eyes. When the tower came into view it was nothing but destroyed remains. "Oh no." Lara exclaimed in a sadden tone.

Lara landed the shuttle and the kids walked numbly to their home away from home. "They destroyed the stink hole. Just up and destroyed it. " Arcas said as he walked among the rubble.

The children began gather what they could from the remains. A few helmets, a couple of blasters and their father's old junal was all that was left of the tower. As they got back into the Phantom Arcas turned to the remains of the tower. "So long stink hole. Thanks for keeping us safe this long." With that Arcas went into the Phantom and closed the hatch. Lara once again took to the skies.

"Now what?" Jem asked looking to Lara. Everyone's eyes were focused intently on their eldest sibling.

"Now I hunt down those who took our family from us." Lara's tone was colder than before. Arcas just glared as his sister from behind.

"No! No way. I'm not letting you do this alone!"

"And I'm not letting any of you come with me! We can't lose anymore. You will keep the twins and Platt safe while I rescue our family."

"If you go alone and get caught you're leaving us not just without our parents but without our sister as well. And thats something I won't accept ." Arcas abruptly stood and made his way up to the Pilot's chair, glaring down at Lara.

"We're helping to!" The twins said in unison as they leapt to their feet.

"No one separates our family and gets away with it!" Jem exclaimed, a determined looked across his young features.

"We save Zebby?" Little Platt asked from his seat, looking up at his older siblings curiously.

"Yes, Platt. Yes we are." Arcas answered giving his little brother a smile before looking back to his older sister. "For once Lara, this is one argument you're not going to win."

The young pilot sighed as she looked over her shoulder and at her siblings. The determined looks on their faces told her she was definitely not going to win this one. "Fine… But if things get too dangerous you all have to run. Promise me at least that."

"No." Arcas said drily.

"Promise." Answered the twin in sync.

Platt only nodded. Lara sighted. "Arcas, I mean it. Please promise me you'll run if things get too dangerous."

"Only if you're right behind me."

"Arcas, please." Lara's pleading tone and eyes melted away Arcas's resistance

"I promise." Arcas said in defeat. He went back to his seat and heard Lara whisper to herself.

"You have no idea what it is you are asking of me."

"What are you on about Lara?" Arcas grumbled.

"We kept your existence hidden from the empire for so long. You asking me to stop protecting you and let you join a fight that I wish I never stepped into. You could all die and it'd be my fault." Lara's hand went idly to the scar on her left arm. Arcas knew Lara did that when a situation reminded her of what happened to Kanan.

"You can't protect us forever Lara." Arcas sighed as he sat back down.

"I can surely try." Lara protested. No one said anything after that. Eventually Lara landed the Phantom, unable to keep her eyes open. "I'll take first watch."

"No. I'll take first watch, you rest." Arcas protested. Before Lara could disagree, he left the shuttle and climbed on top of it.

Lara didn't argue and pulled down all the seats in an attempt to make a bed. Kya's head was in Jem's lap, Jem slept sitting up. Across from them Platt was curled up in a ball and Lara was sitting on the floor next to him. Lara dozed off only to be awoken a few hours later by a nightmare. She went to trade places with Arcas who had refused to give up his post. The two eventual sat there and stared upward at the stars as they often did at the tower.

"What do you think mom and dad are going through right now?" Arcas asked finally.

"Arcas, don't. I really don't want to think about it." Lara said lying back and closing her eyes.

"Do you think that's how they found us at the tower?"

"Arcas please! I have enough on my mind as it is."

"Lara?" Arcas began hesitantly.

"Yes Arcas?"

"Promise me you won't leave me again." Arcas looked down at his older sister.

"I can't do that Arcas." Lara sat up and looked at Arcas. "I can't promise that because if the Inquisitor comes, I'm leading him as far away from you and the others as I possibly can. And you'd have to take the others and run the other way."

"Lara-" Arcas began to protest.

"I mean it Arcas. That man will not hesitate to torture you, or Kya, or Jem , or even Platt. He doesn't have a heart like we do. He is nothing more than a monster and I will not have him near you!"

"If I ever see him I'll shoot his head off."

"He's with the dark side." Lara argued.

"So? I fight a rebel jedi all the time and she's doesn't seem all that powerful to me. Unless of course you make her angry. Than you better be ready for a pillow fight." Arcas smiled at Lara, his tone teasing.

"Jerk." Lara smiled at Arcas.

"Bossy."

After a moment of silence Lara gasped in sudden realization. "Vizago!"

"Who?" Arcas looked at his sister in utter confusion.

"Vizago, he's an old trade partner of mom and dad's. I've only met him once but he knows just about everything! We find him and he maybe able to tell us where our family is!" Lara sprang to her feet.

"_Maybe_?" Arcas echoed. "Lara I don't think we should go hunting down some stranger for a _maybe_."

"A maybe is all we have Arcas. Besides. I'm the oldest, I make the rules." Lara smiled at her younger brother before jumping off the top of the shuttle.

Arcas followed his older sister. "Where do you plan to start looking for this Vegio guy."

"It's Vizago, and I know exactly where to look from him." Lara smiled as she turned on the Phantom. Lara took to the skies and as soon they were surrounded by empty air.

"Wake the twins. We need to go over the plan." Lara said over her shoulder to Arcas. "Chopper. Take us to Vizago." Lara demaned the droid.

Chopper began beeping frantically as her. "I know dad told me to stay away from that man but he's not here." Chopper replied with more beeping. "Hera's not here either! Therefore I'm in charge!" Chopper beeped stubbornly at Lara. "Do as I say Chopper or so help me I'll sell you as scrap metal!" Chopper flinched but obeyed.

"So what's the plan?" Arcas said as he leaned on the wall next to Lara, the twins standing behind him.

* * *

The Phantom landed gently near Vizago's camp. The half horned man turned and glared at the shuttle in confusion. He watched as a blue eyed, black haired boy stepped off the shuttle. The boy could have been no older than nine or so.

"What's this?!" Vizago demand.

"Vizago I presuming?" The boy grinned as he approached

"And who are you, boy?".

"Arcas Bridger." The boy reached Vizago at this point.

"What do you want Bridger brat? I don't have time for childish games." Vizago hissed in annoyance as he looked across a datapad, his droids moving crates onto a ship behind him.

"Nothing. I'm just distracting you." The boy smiled innocently. Vizago whirled around and saw two more kids, accompanied by two droids behind him. The two other children were a boy and a girl around the age of seven. The boy had a giant wrench and the girl was holding what looked to be explosive. They were both grinning menacingly. Behind them, Vizago saw his droids crumpled on the ground and only guessed that the boy with the wrench had something to do with it.

"What is this? Attack of the rats?" Vizago turned back to the first child that had appeared.

"That's Jem and Kya. Their my little brother and sister." Suddenly Vizago was knocked to the ground. A young girl who seemed no older than twelve was standing over him with a blaster pointed at his head. "And that's Lara, she's not in a good mood."

"I know you know where the Empire had taken their newly acquired prisoners, so start talking!"

"I don't see what's in it for me! Get out! I don't do business with children!" Vizago yelled.

"That's not a good idea. You see Lara can get kinda mean when she angry. So I suggest you answer her." Arcas said tilting his head. His childish smile still on his face.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you!"

In one sharp movement Lara activated her lightsaber and cut Vizago's other horn off. The man yelled out in pain. "I told you she wasn't in a good mood."

"Information! Now!" Lara hissed pointing her saber at Vizago's throat. "Information in trade for your life Vizago."

"You're must be Ezra's little loth-rats." Vizago said, finally recognizing the family traits as he laid back down in the dirt. "Alright I'll tell you what I know. But first, allow me to stand and put away your weapons. You're lucky I owe your father."

"You're lucky my baby brother is watching." Lara replied before deactivated her lightsaber and stepped back. Vizago raised to his feet and brushed the dirt off him.

The children listened intently as Vizago gave them the information they wanted and as they all turned to leave Lara smiled up at Vizago in an almost innocent way. "Vizago, if you're wrong about this I will end you." Lara said sweetly before following her siblings back to the ship.

"I hate that family." Vizago grumbled as the children and their droids disappeared into the shuttle.

Arcas moved close to Lara as she prepared to take off. "And how many of dad's rules did you just break?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"All but one." Lara smiled up at her younger brother. "Looks like I'm turning into you."

* * *

"Is this _really_ the best plan you could come up with?" Arcas complained from where he leaned against the Phantom.

"Yes. Stop complaining. You get to take . . . What'd you name it again?"

"Banshee. And the other one is Wraith." Arcas smiled.

Lara rolled her eyes. "Right. Just stay close to the Phantom and follow the plan." Lara sounded annoyed.

"Alright but I don't see how putting me in a pink stained Tie is going to help." Arcas said as he went over to the Tie.

"We're going to need more fire power if we're going to take on a stardestroyer. So here's the rule. If it moves and it's not ours, shoot it."

"I am perfectly okay with that rule." Arcas smiled before climbing into his assigned Tie.

Kya wrapped her arms around Jem "You be careful." she said in a whisper.

"I'll be alright Sis. I get to protect you, Lara, Platt, Chopper, and Screws in Wraith. Arcas will most likely shoot every Tie there is so I probably won't have much to do." Jem gave Kya a reassuring smile.

"Platt, you know once we're on the big scary ship you'll have to stay in the Phantom right? But don't be scared because Arcas will come and protect you." Lara said gently to the four year old who clung to her.

"Oh and Lara!" Arcas said sticking his head out of his Tie. "If you don't have too, don't revile that you're a padawan. That's my rule for you."

"You follow my rules, I'll follow your's." Lara smiled. The children all went to their crafts and took to the skies. As soon as they got into space, Arcas and Jem positioned their Ties beside the Phantom. They flew the ships around orbat until a Stardestroyer came into view. The children soon recognized it as the one they were looking for.

"Alright Spooks, Ready for action?" Lara spoke through the com as she flipped a few switches to prepare the Phantom.

"**Spook 2 and Banshee ready for action."** Lara could almost hear Arcas's excitement through the com.

"**Spook 3 and Wraith ready on this end." **Although Jem didn't sound as enthusiastic as his brother, he still sounded determined.

"We're ready back here too." Kya said, holding the two small blasters that her brother had given them. Lara gave a slight nod before reducing speed of the Phantom and plugged in the jamming frequency Jem had come up for them to make the Phantom seem invisible to the Imperial sensors.

"Okay Spooks, Light 'em up!" As soon as the words left her mouth the two painted Ties shot forward, Banshee taking the lead. The two ties few close the destroyer and shot a few of their green bolts, definitely drawing the attention of the Imperial crew as several Tie Fighters came out from underneath the ship. Lara watched as they chased down her brothers. Concerned nagged at her and she wanted to charge after the enemy Ties, but she knew better. She had to stay on mission.

"Stay safe you two." She said into the com before driving the Phantom towards the cargo bay of the Destroyer.

"**See you soon Sis." **Arcas said, shooting a few more ties before zipping over to aid Jem.

As soon as Lara came into the bay she saw the Ghost and knew the best way to not draw anymore suspicion would be to dock the Phantom there. So she did so, all the while glad that all the troopers were distracted by her brothers.

"Spook 5, stay here. No matter what." Lara ordered Platt and he quickly sat in a corner of the small attack shuttle, clinging Zebby. Lara, Kya, and the two droids made their way out of the Phantom and onto the Ghost. Quickly making their way through the ship and onto its ramp. "As soon as Spook 2 and 3 get here we make a break for the door and Chopper and Screws go with Jem. Got it?" Lara said, holding her blaster close as she and Kya stood near the edge of the ramp's exit from the Ghost. Her younger sister only gave a slight nod before placing one of her father's stolen helmets atop their head. All the kids planned on doing this too keep their faces hidden and safe. The two turned their gaze onto the cargo bay's entrance, awaiting their brothers to come aboard.

* * *

"Come on Spook 3. This can't be that hard. Their freaking bucketheads! They can't hit anything!" Arcas called over to his brother through the com as he flew by behind the orange splattered Tie. Shooting a few of the rival Ties behind him, managing to at least get one.

"**You try flying a Tie that's decades old!" **Jem retorted back to his brother as he tried to move his small ship around. **"Think they made it in yet?"**

Arcas peared through his window and looked over to the destroyer. He couldn't see the Phantom anywhere around the large ship so he took a guess that they were aboard. "Looks that way." He then flew up along side the older Tie. "Ready to lose them?"

"**You bet!"** The two quickly turned their ships around and fired at the other Ties, creating a cloud of debris as several enemy Ties managed to get hit. As soon as that was done the two plugged in the jamming frequency into the ties and made their way toward the docking bay.

* * *

Lara watched as the two colorful Ties landed within the bay. As soon as they touched ground the two boys hopped out and ran over two the freighter, helmets already on their heads.

"Alright, you all know the plan. Come on Spook 4." The two sisters ran off down into the corridors of the Imperial ship and toward the prison blocks.

"Have fun babysitting." Jem teased before running down the halls to find an access point for him and the droids.

"Just hurry up will ya?!" Arcas replied in annoyance. Once they were out of sight Arcas ready his blasters and stood at the end of the Ghost ramp in a protective stance.

Lara wanted to use the force to find her family, but her fear of the Inquisitor finding her and her siblings kept her from doing so. Kya followed Lara at her heels. They slide near a wall as they heard voices. Lara peered around a corner.

"**Attention all imperial scum!" ** Jem's voice come over the intercom of the ship. "**I have taken control of the entire ship. If you don't believe me. Lights off!"**All the lights shut off, the ship was swallowed in utter darkness. Lara took Kya's hand and lead her through the halls to the prison block. Though she didn't want too Lara used the force to guide her through the darkness.**"You've taken something from me and I want it back! You see, I don't mind listening to me older sister, she's kinda cool. But you see the problem here is that by taking our family, you left her to fly the ship. She not exactly the best pilot in the- Oh yeah go ahead! Great Idea. Send your droids to the find the kid that has taken over your ship! That'll **_**really **_**help you guys out so much!" ** Sarcasm could be heard in Jem's tone.

Through the force Lara could sense the rest of her family, but her father was further down that they had anticipated. "Spook 1 to Spook 3."

"**Go ahead."** Jem replied, his voice not coming on the Stardestoryer's com but rather their personal communicators.

"I need these cells open."

"**On it."** The lights in the prison block turned back on and the cells opened. Lara darted to the cell where she sensed her father while Kya greeted the rest of the family. Lara rolled her eyes in annoyance when she found the cell door still closed. Reaching for the panel, she began to fiddle with it and with a sudden hiss it slid open. At first she was thrilled to see her father but then it all came into view. There strapped to an upright metal table like-thing was her barely conscious father. His eyes managed to weakly flutter open and as soon as they landed on Lara they widened in shock.

"Ru...Run!" He managed to call out in a hoarse voice, like he had been overworking his voice for too long. Before Lara could say anything a dark figure step from behind the door.

"Well isn't this this a pleasant surprise." The Inquisitor just smirked darkly at the young girl as he stepped closer to her, causing her to slightly stumble back in fear.

"Get out of here! Now!" Ezra's cracky voice called from cell behind the Pau'an

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Lara protested, activating her lightsaber.

"I am ordering you to leave! I'l-" Her father was cut off as the Inquisitor raised his palm back at the jedi, forcing his head back into the metal table, knocking him out.

"Enough of that." The Inquisitor returned his gaze down to the young girl as she looked in horror at her father. But soon shook herself out of her terrified trance as she saw the Inquisitor coming closer.

"Spook 4… You're going to need to get Specter 6. I have a-" Before she could continue the communicator was yanked out of her hands and tossed against the wall."Let's see if you've improved since the last we met." Soon a crimson light illuminated the hall as the Pau'an ignited his own saber and took a swipe at the girl. She narrowly dodge getting stabbed by the saber. Instead in grazed her arm and punctured a hole in the corridor's wall. Stumbling slightly, Lara clung to her injured arm, eyeing the dark side user carefully. She had to get him away from her family, she didn't want him to hurt anyone else dear to her.

Pulling out her blaster, Lara took a shot at the Inquisitor only to have it reflected right back at her. She managed to flip away from it only to have herself force pushed into a wall, causing searing pain in her torso from her injury reopening. Lara stumbled back up to her feet, one arm clinging to her stomach as the other held her green blade up as she stared defiantly at the man.

"Really, what did you hope to accomplish with this?" The Pau'an mocked. "Even if you managed to get the others out of their cells there is nowhere for you to escape. Your all trapped here."

"That's what you think." Lara took her baster once more and fired at the Inquisitor before taking off down the hallway. Looking over her shoulder she checked to make sure his following, wanting to keep him away from her family. _Lucky_ for her he was.

* * *

"**Spook 4… You're going to need to get Specter 6. I have a-" **Arcas quickly pulled up his communicator as he heard his sister suddenly cut off.

"Spook 1? Spook 1 do you copy?!" Nothing. No answer come from the other end. Angrily he banged his fist against the side of the Ghost.

"**Spook 2, what should I do? I got the other Specters." **Kya's voice through the comms now, confusion and concern evident in her voice. Arcas sighed and thought for a moment as he contemplated a few ideas.

"Get Specter 6." He answered. "Spook 3, do you think you can track Spook 1 through the ship?" There was a long, uneasy moment of silence on the other end before his younger brother finally spoke.

"**Maybe… but it won't be exactly where she is. I can only give you an estimate..."**

"That will have to do. Lead on Spook 3." Receiving directions from his brother, Arcas began to

head down the many corridors of the ship. Now and then the Lights would flicker on and off, thanks to Jem to allow Arcas the chance to sneak around stormtroopers.

"**Spook 1 should be nearby but I can't pinpoint where."**

"Thanks. I can take it from here." Arcas held his blaster ready as he continued down the halls and as the familiar buzz of lightsabers reached his ears he began to follow. Reaching the end of the hallway he saw Lara backed into a corner, looking beaten and bruised while a certain Pau'an loomed nearby.

"Get away from her!" Arcas yelled in a rage, charging at the man, blaster firing repeatedly. The Inquisitor just spun around and deflected the bolts, causing one to graze the boy's cheek and hit him in the thigh. Arcas stumbled from the blow and landing in a kneeling position. He glared daggers up at the man and a growl slipped from his lips as he managed to get back to his feet.

"You're a persistent one." The Inquisitor strode away from Lara and over to Arcas.

"Run! You need to get out of here!" Lara exclaimed, looking at her brother in terror.

"No! I'm not leaving you here! Not with him!"

"You don't stand a chance! He could-"

"Will you just shut up and let me protect you!" Lara froze at her brother's words and just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Y-you don't understand." Lara tired to move but collapsed to the floor. "Please Arcy, run." Lara was looked so helpless it pained Arcas.

"Never."

"How sentimental." The Inquisitor smiled. "You're admiration for the the padawan in comindible." He flung Arcas into the wall through the force with a wave of his wrist, causing the wind to be knocked out of him and his helmet to fall off.

"STOP IT!" Lara shrieked. She gathered what little strength she had left and charged the Pau'an, slamming against the ground and sliding between the pale faced man and her brother.

The Inquisitor threw Lara out of his way with a simple flick of his wrist. "I'll deal with you in a moment youngling. Wait your turn."

Arcas pressed himself against the wall. "Is this the man? Is this the man you've always warned me about?!" Arcas's eyes flashed to Lara who had just began to push herself off the floor.

"I told you to run!" Lara cried.

"Oh how quaint, a young lovers quarrel. You shall both be dead soon, but at least you can die together." The Inquisitor picked Arcas up by his neck and pressed the boy to the wall. The Pau'an tightened his grip. Lara tried to use the force but her vision was blurring.

"Get away from him!" Lara tried to attack but her legs wouldn't move, what little strength she had left was felting. The world around her was going dark as the monstrous Pau'an choked the life out of her brother.

Arcas desperately clawed at the hands around his neck, attempting but failing to break free. His vision began to fail him as everything began to disappear into a dark void. Taking what little strength he had, Arcas pulled out his blaster and quickly shot at the Inquisitor. Out of pure luck he managed to hit the Pau'an square in the stomach, causing him to drop the boy as he stumbled back. Arcas stumbled as he tried to regain some of his balance and vision. Managing to get to Lara, he helped her up and quickly went for their escape. Glancing over their shoulders, Arcas and Lara both gave a sigh of relief as they saw the Inquisitor wasn't pursuing.

"Spooks 3 and 4. Be ready to head out immediately!" Acras called out through the communicator as he and Lara raced down the halls toward the hangar. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out through the ship's intercom, causing both Lara and Arcas to roll their eyes in amusement.

"**Good-bye you filthy buckets! We'll finish taking you down another day!"**

Soon the hanger along with the Ghost and colorful Ties came into view. Arcas gave his sister a nod and tossed the communicator to her before dashing over to his pink Tie. Close behind them came in the adults and Kya. Zeb holding one of Ezra's arms over his shoulders to help him get through the ship. Everyone quickly boarded the Ghost and just moments after Jem came running in with the Droids close behind. They too soon parted ways as the young techie made his way over to his bright orange Tie.

The instant everyone was aboard, Lara dropped to the ground and Hera ran to the cockpit and took the Ghost to the air. They dived out of the Stardestroyer, and were closely followed by the Banshee and Wraith. They sped away from the large Imperial ship as fast as they could and down to the planet's surface. All the pilots managed to land their crafts safely on the ground. The two boys jumped out of their Ties and once the ramp opened they climbed aboard and on to the freighter they called home. They were met by their father throwing himself at all the kids. It took all their strength to hold him up.

"I so sorry! I tried! I swear I tried!"

"Dad? What are you on about?" Lara asked as she and Arcas pushed their father off of them and their siblings.

Their father dropped to his knees before them and a saddened and depressive look across his face. "The tower! I told them about the tower!"

Arcas leaned to whisper in Lara's ear. "Told you." Lara pushed Arcas away as their father continuously apologized. Lara hugged her father the way she might hug her younger siblings, cradling his head against her shoulder.

"It's okay dad. We're all okay." Lara gasped with sudden realisation. "Platt! We forgot Platt in the Phantom." Zeb smiled and disappeared up the ladder.

"Whose plan was this?" Sabine said in her motherly yet demanding tone.

"It was Lara's plan!" All the kids straightened and pointed at their older sister.

"Thanks for selling me out." Lara grumbled as she turned to face her mother.

"I am so proud of you." Sabine said as she moved to stand in front of her oldest daughter. "But I do have one question. Are those the Ties you told me you blew up?"

"Run for it!" Arcas yelled, racing for the ladder.

"Is there anything else I need to know about?"

That question made Arcas freeze in place. "Mom," Lara began almost sternly. "There's a lot you don't know. And frankly, I can't tell you." Lara smiled.

Zeb came down the ladder with a look of confusion. "I thought you said Platt was on the Phantom." This caused everyone to whirl and look at the Lasat. "I called out for him but he didn't turn up . . ."

Lara looked to Arcas "You were supposed to keep an eye on him!"

"You were in danger!"

"Are you telling me that my four year old son is back on that damned stardestroyer?!" Sabine demand.

* * *

_Moments ago on the stardestroyer . . . _

Platt waited but he wanted to see Zeb again. He left the Phantom and carefully climbing down the ladder. He smiled, proud of himself for not falling. Making his way to the cargo bay and found that Arcas had disappeared. Platt shrugged and left the Ghost calling out for Zeb as he went. "Zebby? Zebby where are you?" Platt saw two stormtroopers and looked up at them. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Should we call this in?" One said.

"I don't know the protocol for finding a wandering child. Better call it in."

"This is Stormtrooper LS005 reporting, we have a situation. There's a child on board sir."

Platt glared at them. "Meanies faces." he said before using the force to push them away from him. Platt continued his search for Zeb. He soon ran into a rather darkly clothed man. Platt looked up at the rather pale man. "Do you know where Zebby is?"

"Certainly youngling. I'll show you the way." The man smiled.

* * *

_**Tala: **_**XD Yay! More cliffhangers! Everyone loves cliffhangers. XD Especially the writers!**

_**B.O.B: **_**Indeed they do. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go cry in a corner for being so cruel.**

_**Tala: **_***pets* It's okay B.O.B. I'm sure everything will be lollipops and rainbows again. :)**

_**B.O.B:**_** Than we must go! On to the next chapter!**


	8. A Happy Ending

_**Tala: **_**Well here we be again. :) Another chapter for the story. Who's ready for the adorableness that awaits?**

_**B.O.B: **_**More like "Who's ready to fangirl over Platt?"**

_**Tala: **_**I don't know if the readers obsess over Platt as much as we do. XD**

_**B.O.B: **_**Ture XD**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Rebels they belong to Disney. However we do own our OCs and will not tolerate their kidnapping and being put into another story.**

**As always please leave your thoughts and ideas. ^-^ We love to hear what you all have to say.**

The crew was painfully silent. Zeb had locked himself in his room, Arcas was held up in the turret and Lara refused to leave the Phantom. Sabine was cradled in Ezra's arms as she sobbed, the twin and droids were in their room.

It had been only three days since the kids had rescued the adults and lost Platt. The argument that night had lasted for hours and after that no one spoke. Hera landed the ship and sighed heavily. She knew she ought to go and try to comfort Lara and the others, but all her attempts so far had proven worthless. With another sigh Hera left the cockpit and went to the commons. She was surprised to see Ezra and Sabine there.

With sad looks the three began discussing if it were even possible to go and save Platt. The three were so focused on their conversation they didn't notice Arcas coming down the hallway.

"Why'd you ever teach her how to pilot the Phantom?!" Arcas yelled at Hera startling her. "This is your fault!" Arcas raised his fist as his he were going to punch Hera. Ezra caught his son's hand. Arcas turned and punched his father with his other hand. "It's your fault she's like this! If you had been better parents Lara wouldn't have grown up so fast! Had you been better parents she wouldn't think she need to save everyone aboard this ship! You forced her to grow up! You made her believe it was her job to take care of us! It doesn't matter what it is! Because of you Lara thinks everything is her fault!" The twins had come out of their room and were pushing the raging Arcas back into it with the help of the droids. "It all your fault! If she dies it'll be your fault! I will never forgive you!" The room door hissed shut and Arcas was gone. The adults remained frozen staring after him. The droid returned to the commoners.

"What happened?" Hera finally asked Screws.

Screws beeped softly in reply. "What do you mean she's gone?!" Screws answered. "The Phantom?! That's impossible!" Hera jumped up and ran to the cockpit. "Lara Bridger! Get back here this instant!" Hera yelled into the com.

"**Sorry Hera, I can't do that."** Lara spoke softly, her voice was void of emotions.

Hera took her place in the pilot seat and took off, following the Phantom. "And just what are you planning?!"

"**I can't tell you that, but I have to save Platt."**

"You're still injured!"

"**I don't care! The rest of you aren't doing anything! Platt's just a baby! I'm not leaving him in the hands of the empire!"**

Zeb appeared in the doorway of the cockpit. "Need me to get her?"

"If you think you can."Hera moved the Ghost over the Phantom.

Zeb went to the cargo bay, he glared down at the small attack shuttle and sighed before jumping on to it. Inside the ship Lara didn't notice as she was arguing with Hera. Zeb made his way to the hatch and opened it. Lara whirled around, "So you sent Zeb to stop me!"

"Alright kid, take this bird back to the Ghost." Zeb growled, closing the hatch.

"Make me." Lara said as she turned back around.

Zeb lost his temper, he grabbed Lara out of the pilot seat and threw her the back of the ship. Realizing what he had done Zeb turned to look at the girl. Lara was crumpled on the floor and unconscious. Zeb took the controls of the Phantom. "Hera, we're redocking now." Zeb said as he got the Phantom into place.

"**Good work. Lara?"** When Lara didn't reply Sabine took the com.

"**Zeb? What did you do to her?"**

Zeb turned off the com. "Sabine isn't going to like this." Zeb sighed as the Phantom docked on to the Ghost. He picked Lara up and when the hatch opened Ezra stood there with his arms crossed.

Ezra's eyes widen when he saw Lara. "What did you do to my daughter?!" Ezra demanded taking Lara from the Lasat.

Arcas appeared at the ladder. "What'd you do to my sister?!" Arcas demanded in the same tone as his father.

The door hissed open and Platt looked up from his tight ball form, tears began to roll down his face. The Inquisitor smiled. "Good morning youngling. Shall we resume where we left off?"

Platt began rocking as he knew what was coming. The Inquisitor grabbed Platt by his hair and yanked him off the ground, The boy cried out in pain. "What happened to all your fighting spirit boy? You put up a much better fight yesterday." The Inquisitor threw Platt against the opposite wall. Platt just curled back into a ball. When the Inquisitor drew near Platt this time, Platt grabbed his ankle and bit the man as hard as he could.

The Inquisitor hissed in pain. "So you haven't given up yet I see." The pau'an used the force to throw the child away from him. This time it knocked Platt out. The Inquisitor smiled like a snake as he moved closer to Platt.

Lara sat numbly in the commoners watching broadcasting network as she leaned on Arcas. No one trusted her to be alone so Arcas volunteered to keep an eye on her. Suddenly the Inquisitor came on.

"**Attention Insurgents. I thank you for the little present you left me the other day." ** The Pau'an moved revealing Platt strapped to an upright metal table. Lara sat up in horror. The Inquisitor moved closer to Platt. **"But you see his does not seem to like it here."**

The Inquisitor moved two electrical prongs to the table. Soon bolts of electricity danced through the air and to the table and young. Platt screamed out in agony.

"PLATT!" Lara screeched.

The Inquisitor move the prongs. **"Anything to say my little friend?"**

"**Sissy! Save me!"** Platt cried before being shocked again.

It was too much for Lara. The world went dark and she fell to the floor. Arcas watched as the Inquisitor smiled. **"You can come save your little friend young Insurgents. We'll be waiting for your arrival."**

With that the network went back to it's normal viewings. Arcas stood frozen as the adults came into the commoners from outside.

"What happened?!" Ezra demanded as he moved to Lara.

Arcas was frozen, unable to answer. "Arcas what happened?" Sabine asked softly standing in front of her son.

"Mom," Arcas said in a shaking voice, looking up at her as tears rolled down his cheeks. "They're torturing Platt."

Agent Kallus stood by the cell door listening to the sounds of the Inquisitor torturing the young boy for information. When the boy went silent the Inquisitor came out of the cell with a look of annoyance on his face. Kallus stood by the door but did everything he could to avoid looking at the child in the cell. "This brat is proving harder to break than I had anticipated." The Pau'an grumbled. "You'd think at his age it'd be easy to do."

"Do you have an order?" Kallus asked.

"The only thing that boy is good for is luring the rebels into a trap. Toss the boy with the other prisoner."

Kallus straighten. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It won't be a problem. His spirit was broken a long time ago."

Kallus nooded and went into the cell followed by two stormtroopers. The four year old boy was limp on the floor, his body beaten, bruised, and cut. One of the trooper picked the boy up off the floor and not all to gently either. They moved him to a cell and tossed him in as if it were nothing. "Looks as if you have a new friend prisoner." Agent Kallus smiled as he closed the cell door.

The crew of the Ghost had gathered in the commoners as they tried to come up with a plan. Lara stormed into the room followed by her younger siblings. "There is no way you're leaving us out of this." Lara hissed.

"Lara-" Sabine began.

"No! Platt is my responsibility and you'll have to kill me to keep me from going!" Lara snapped, with a heavy sigh she recomposed herself. "Besides I have a plan." Lara brought up a map of Capital city.

"We're not going to Capital city." Ezra said bluntly.

"Yes we are. I don't trust that filthy Pau'un any more than I'd want to hug him! We're going to Capital city and when we get there Arcas, Jem vi-teck." Vi-teck was Lara's code for 'hatch into the Imperial data base and steal the information we need.' "Meanwhile Kya, you and I will cause a diversion so pick your colors now."

"And where do we fit into this plan of your's?" Ezra asked sternly. Lara ignored him and looked to Hera.

"I'm going to need you over the city ready and waiting in case anything goes wrong. Zeb, Dad, you two are getting Wraith and Banshee and don't you dare argue with me Lasat! I'm not in the mood!" Lara growled as Zeb moved to protest. "Mom you'll be in the Phantom, be ready. If either Arccas or Jem say 'shatter' it means they need help right then and there. We'll say 'sky bound' if there are Ties after us that's where dad and Zeb come in." The kids leaned to the map as Lara began showing them the escape routes to take and where to avoid.

Ezra leaned over to Sabine and whispered "I say she gets it from you." Sabine punched Ezra in the shoulder.

"Mom! Dad! Pay attention!" Lara snapped at them as if they were children and she was the adult. Zeb was smiling in amusement. "Once we have the information we need we're going straight to Platt. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one." Zeb smiled at Lara. "Since when did you become so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy, I just have better ideas than you."

"She always bossy." Arcas said looking up from the map.

"And since when do you give the orders around here?" Zeb resorted sharply.

"Since I'm the pilot, the jedi and the oldest kid. Do you really want to argue with me?"

Zeb looked to Sabine as Arcas laughed. "She'd definitely your kid."

"Are there any questions related to the mission?" Lara asked looking around. When no one answered she smiled. "Good now lets go."

Platt awoke surrounded by the metal walls of a cell. Every movement hurt but Platt still curled into a ball. It felt cold in the room, like the bucketheads did bother to turn up heat, which made him want to stay in a curled ball even more.

"You okay kid?" A stranger said from the other side of the cell. Platt flinched away from the man. "Don't hurt yourself, I'm not going to hurt you."

Something about the man made Platt want to believe him. The man had a kind face, but his eyes were sad. The man didn't move towards the child for fear of frightening him more. "What's your name kid?" Platt only stared. "My name is-"

"You mister sad face. That who you are. We no let meanies know our names. I . . .' Platt thought for a moment before deciding what to go by. "Little bud." Platt echoed remembering what Zeb always called him.

"Alright little bud. I'm mister sad face. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"How old are you if I might ask?"

"I four."

The mad scuffed. "Now they're torturing children. What won't the Empire do?" The man said to himself.

"They no every smile." Platt uncurled from his ball form and smiled sheepishly at the man. "That what big sissy alway say."

"Your big sister sounds like a nice kid."

"She not kid! She big sissy and she nicest person eber." Platt argued.

"Whatever you say kiddo."

"I not kiddo! I little bud!" Platt snapped as he tried pushed himself up but winched in pain and laid back down.

"How about I look at those injuries?" The man slide closer to Platt.

"Only mommy and sissy can make boo-boos better." Platt said up didn't react as the man helped him sit up.

Jem and Arcas hugged close to the Empire's capital building. Chopper and Screws were with them. "Alright Spook 1 we're ready." Arcas whispered into his com.

"**Copy that. Spook 4, let make this place pretty."**

Jem smiled knowing Kya was going to enjoy turning the building into a work of art. Arcas and Jem waited as the alarm went off. Despite what they had told their parents, this wasn't the first time the kids had broken into the building.

"**Your clear to go."** Lara's voice came over the com. Arcas and Jem slipped into the now unguarded back door of the building. Chopper immediately plugged into an access point and began working. Arcas stood guard as Screws and Jem went off into the building.

Jem found the main circuit board and smiled. He loved taking control of places. Quickly getting to work the little genius disabled all the doors and security systems. There he waited for further instructions.

He heard the sound of explosions and chuckled to himself. "Having fun sis?" he asked even though she couldn't hear him.

"**Hey Spook 3? Do you mind shutting off the lights for a sec?" ** Just by the sound of her voice Jem knew Kya was smiling.

"Blind art?"

"**Yes."**

Jem shut off the lights and took over the intercoms. "Hello you filthy imperial scum! This is everyone's least favorite vioris here! Coming to you live from, well inside the walls. Sorry- Why am I apologizing to you jerk faces? You should apologize to me! Anyhoo. Did you all know you had a leaking pipe on floor five? If you don't fix that soon it'll fry your system. Then again I kinda like the sound of that."

"**So never mind then. You go ahead and let that pipe leak." ** it always amused Kya when Jem took over the intercoms and messed with the controls of whatever it was they were invading. Kya threw paint bomb in every which direction and darted to a new spot. She felt Lara's grip on her arm and let her sister drag her out of the room.

"**This is Spook 2. Specter 3 is rolling out."**

"Copy that. Spook 1 and 4 in the clear." Lara said as she lead Kya outside. The two of them darting into the public road before anyone saw them.

"**Roger. On my way."** Jem replied.

"Specters are you ready? Things are about to get interesting." Lara smiled as she wove her way through the streets with Kya following at her heels.

"**What do you mean by interesting?" **Sabine asked sternly.

"**Spook 3 and 6 in the clear."**

"Light 'em up Kya." Lara smiled. At that Kya smiled. She pulled out a mobli trigger for the bombs she had laid and pressed the red button. The Capitol building exploded in different places and the smoke began to rise.

"**That was not part of the plan!" ** Sabine yelled.

"Now it's go time! Specter 4! Specter 6! We got incoming Ties! Take care of them! Specter 5! Get the boys!" Lara commanded.

"**Since when do you tell our parents what to do Spook 1?!" **Arcas's annoyed tone was clear through the coms.

"Haven't you been paying attention! My plan ! My orders!" Lara put her communicator away and traded it for her blaster. "Up top!" Kya began to nimbly climb up on to the roof. Lara soon followed followed. "Specter 2, we're going to need a lift!" Lara said as she and Kya ran along to roofs. Ties in the sky began firing at the girls. Only to be shot down by Zeb and Ezra in the paint stained Ties. The Ghost dove out of the sky and hovered above them. The ramp opened, Lara hooked her arm round Kya's waist and forced jumped the two of them onto the freighter.

The Phantom docked and they took to the skies with only the Banshee and Wraith following them."Good work everyone." Lara said into her communicator.

Kya raced off to find her twin as Lara went to the commoners. Ezra and Zeb had docked the ties along the side ports of the Ghost and were waiting in the commoners with the rest of the family. "What'd you get Chopper?"

Chopper projected the stolen information and the crew gathered around while Lara devised another plan.

"Really, there? You do remember how well it went last time we were there." Sabine looked over to Ezra with a stern look.

"Do we have a choice?" Ezra spoke, giving a sign.

"No." Lara said sharply. "So heres the plan. They'll be expecting us to try and sneak in so we're going to give them a rude awakening. We'll blast down the main door and go from there. Arcas, you get to do whatever's necessary to get rid of the guards."Lara rolled her eyes when Arcas beamed at her. "Jem, once we've blasted that door open you do your stuff. Kya, you sneak through the air vents, once you find Platt you wait there until I come get you. Mom, Dad, you guys take the Ties and keep the skies clear and the empire off of Hera's ship. Hera you need to be ready to take off. Zeb you guard the ramp of the Ghost."

"Why is it kids are going in again and we're stuck with the boring jobs?" Zeb grumbled.

"Because I'm in charge. Once were in and Jem has located Platt and I'll go get him."

"Not alone you won't!" Arcas protested.

"Arcas, you're going with me you idiot. That's why I'm giving you free rang on the guards." Lara glared at her brother. " Once I have Platt we're out of here. Any questions?"

"I don't care." Arcas smiled. "All I hear was' do whatever you want to the guards' after that you were just being bossy."

The Ghost and Ties blasted through the doors. Zeb shoot down what stormtroopers were waiting on the other side. Hera landed the Ghost and Jem and the droids took off.

"**This is Spook 3."** Jem's tone indicated that he was smiling. **" We're in."**

Lara smiled as she and Arcas took off, Kya ran straight to the vents.

Platt was curled into a corner, his cellmate was just regaining consciousness. "You were asleep for a long time mister sad face." Platt said sadly as he looked up at the man.

"You okay?" The man asked as he examined the boy from where he sat. The child seemed unharmed. The boy only nodded.

"I want my mommy, and daddy, and big sissy,and bubby, and sissy, and bubba and-" The boy didn't get to finish. A small figure dropped from the vet in the ceiling.

The figure was clearly a child no older than six or so. The paint splattered dress made it clear the the child was a girl. The girl wore a pink stormtrooper helmet. Before They could react the child put a finger to the mouth of the helmet as if to shush them. "This is Spook 4. I have Little Spook." The girl pulled the boy close to her and looked at the stranger.

"**Copy that Spook 4. We'll get you out of there in a sec."**

The door hissed open and the girl whirled around. There stood the Inquisitor. The girl slide between Platt and the pale faced man.

"Oh look." the Inquisitor sounded board. "A little rebel here to save her friend." The girl reached to her belt and threw a paint bomb at the Inquisitor. He was suddenly surrounded by a fog of green paint. The girl repeatedly threw paint bombs at the Inquisitor as she edged around him, followed by Platt and the stranger. Once her back was to the door the girl ran out of the room. Locking the door behind her. "This is Spook 4. Scary face has made an appearance. I made him pretty then locked him in a cell. Spook 3, how long until we shut off these lights?"

"**This is the Inquisitor. We have been infiltrated!"**

"So much for the element of surprise! Jem! The lights!" Arcas yelled. He shoot the guards and ran to the cell.

"**Attention all imparl scum. I have taken control of everything. If you don't believe me. Lights off!"**All the lights shut off, the building became shrouded darkness. **"You know, this is the third imperial intercom I've taken over in a week. You guys really suck at keeping me out. Yeah! Go ahead and see if you can find me! I'll be waiting. "**

While Jem distracted everyone Arcas and Lara managed to get themselves cornered. They fired at the guards, but couldn't see them. Arcas smiled and kissed a small bomb before flinging it down the hallway.

"**I got Spook 5 out of the cell. We're on our way back to the ride."**

"**Awaiting everyones return." **Hera's voice came through the com.

"**Lights on. Lights off. Doors open. Doors closed. Oh I'm sorry! Am I interrupting your day?" **Jem teased through the com as he played with the light and doors.

"**We could use a little help out here!" **Ezra called through the com.

"Spook 4, you think you can make it back to the ship without or help?" Lara asked, not wanting to leave her.

"**As long as Arcas has taken out the guards."**

"**He hasn't but I have the rest on them stuck. You'll be fine sis." **Jem was clearly enjoying himself.

Kya took Platt by the hand and gestured for the stranger to follow her. She led them back to the Ghost.

"**Spook 4 and 5. We're waiting on you!" **Lara called clearly annoyed.

When Kya saw the Ghost with it's ramp open she ran. "We're here!" Once in the ship Kya closed the ramp. The Ghost took off and jumped into hyperspace. Platt ran to the ladder and forgot about the rule as he climbed up it alone. Kya followed. The stranger lingered in the cargo bay for a moment, before following the children.

In the commoners everyone was happily embracing Platt as they were all reunited. The children had all removed their helmets. Tears of joy trailing down Sabine and Lara's faces. Hera looked up as the stranger emerged from the cockpit, his head down. "Honey, I'm home." The stranger smiled up at Hera.

Hera eyes widen before she bolted to the man and threw herself at him almost knocking him down. "KANAN!" She cried with joy. She threw her arms around him and the two snuck to the floor. Everyone in the commoners had frozen.

"Master!" Lara and Arcas cried in joy and bolted embrace the man. Kanan moved from Hera to children, hugging them close to him.

He moved to Ezra when he had approached. Then Sabine, and then Zeb. The twins and Platt however looked on at the scene before them in confusion. "You had another one?" Kanan said as he looked at Platt.

"He's name in Platt. And he'll be training with us." Lara beamed at her master.

"Lara," Kanan knelt down and looked Lara in the eyes. "Was this your plan?" Lara only nodded. "Thank you for saving me little flower."

Lara began to cry. "I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead and it was my fault."

Kanan pulled Lara close to him once more. "Lara, it wasn't your fault. I did what I had to to keep you all safe."

"Because family is the only thing worth dying for." Lara said as if she were quoting. "Oh! Kya, Jem, Platt. This is master Kanan. He's the one that trained daddy and me." Hera knelt down by Kanan. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "And Hera's husband." Lara added as she looked away from her master.

That night the crew celebrated Platt's, and especially Kanan's return with a great family meal, full of laughter, hugs, jokes, and catching the old Jedi up on what all he had missed. Before dinner Kanan had managed to clean himself up, almost looking like his old self if it weren't for the few greys that lined his hair and the dark circles under his eyes.

At the table Hera sat right next to her husband while Lara and Arcas practically fought who sat on the other side of him. "You're the one who got him captured! I should sit next to him!" Arcas argued.

"I'm his padawan! It was my spot before you were born! I sit next to master Kanan!" Lara sat down and glared at her brother, daring him to try and make her move.

"This isn't fair! Mom make Lara move!" The boy turned to his mother.

"Lara is already sitting. You can sit next to Kanan at breakfast." Sabine's tone was final.

"Ha ha." Lara smiled in victory. As Arcas stormed off Lara looked up at her master with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry master."

"What are you apologize for now little flower?" Kanan smiled at Lara.

She only place her lightsaber on the table and stared at it. Sabine shot Lara a look. "No sabers on the table."

"Sorry mom." Lara quickly snatched the saber off the table.

Elsewhere in the ship, Arcas was grumbling to himself as he angrily made his way toward to turret. Oddly that place was comforting him. If it was because there was barely enough room for more than one person or the fact that he was at the controls of a giant gun, Arcas wasn't really sure.

As the young man sat within the turret's chair, he stared out into the black abyss of space. His electric blue eyes wandered over each star as the glimmered about in the darkness. Although he and his sister had argued, he felt happier than he had been in years. They had managed to get their little brother back and rescue a family member that they had thought was long since dead. Arcas let a smile come across his young features as it seemed like everything seemed to be looking up now. But soon that smile turned into a mischievous as an idea came to mind.

Quickly bolding from his seat, Arcas ran over to the ladder and slid down it into the cargo hold. There he began looking for the right crate and once it was found he pulled out one of the small contents from it and slipping it into his sleeve

"Time to celebrate."

Kanan 's booming laugh echoed through the Ghost as Lara told him about the ties they had stolen. "Like looking in a mirror huh Ezra?"

"I was suppose to blow them up." Kya added. "But I made them pretty instead."

Jem laughed. "After that we weren't allowed to blow them up."

"That boy is so grounded." Sabine said to Ezra, who only nodded in agreement. In all the excitement of having her master back Lara had forgotten to leave out the fact that Arcas had shoot at her and kya when they were in the Ties.

Arcas reappeared and joined his family. "So I hear you're the rebel of the rebels little boots. Is that true?" Kanan smiled. Arcas only smiled in return. "Well will the rebellious rebel be so kind and get me more water please? As you can see I'm being held hostage again." Kanan smiled at Hera who had his hand in hers.

"Sure." Arcas took Kanan's glass, he gathered all the adults glasses and placed them on the counter behind him. With a deviant smile the boy pour the contents hidden his sleeve into all the glasses before adding water to them. When he returned the glasses to the adults he did everything he could not to smile as they drank the contents.

It wasn't long before they adults started acting strange. Their words were slurred and they're faces red. They laughed at everything, even the things they should have been furious about. Lara glared at Arcas intensely as she knew it was his fault. Jem and Kya thought it was hysterical and Platt declared that Zeb was broken.

Lara managed to convince the adults to go to their rooms and forced Arcas to help her when she realized they couldn't walk in a straight line. Lara was helping Kanan into hera's room when he saw the painting on the wall.

"Hera!" Kanan called in a slurred voice, even though Hera was already on her bed. "How long have you been working for the meanie faces?"

"I made a kid mad. They painted my wall." Hera said from her bed, staring up at the ceiling with weary eyes.

"There you are you pretty little green pretty you." Kanan stumbled to the bed but fell down before he reached it.

"Close enough." Lara shrugged as she left the room, having enough of all this.

Platt was in Zeb's room poking Zeb in the face. "Zebby? Zebby stop being broken." Platt looked up at Lara. "Get bubba to fix Zebby."

Arcas and Jem were rolling on the the floor laughing the caff, Kya was still seated at the table.

"Arcas I'm going to kill you if they don't do it first. Now help me clean up!" Lara crossed her arms, after taking several breaths Arcas and Jem managed to stop laughing. The kids cleaned up the meal and then went to bed. They all snuggled down into Lara's bunk.

"I'd say night night to Zebby, but he broken." Platt said as he curled up between Lara and Arcas.

Two years later

The twins were sitting in the commons working on something they kept hidden from everyone else. Outside the Ghost Lara was being trained with her saber as Platt watched by Zeb's side. Acras was playfully running in the tall grass as he was chased by the youngest member of their family. A greened eye half human, half Twi'lek girl named Nova.

Nova followed Arcas everywhere and this of course considered everyone. Platt had given Little Zebby to Nova, she renamed the toy "Arcy" and carried it everywhere. Sabine laughed as Arcas pretend to fall and Nova kissed his knee.

"I kiss boo-boo. I make it better."

Arcas smiled at the girl in a brotherly way. "Aww thank you Nova. Now who is the best person ever?"

"Arcy." She smiled.

"And don't you forget it." Arcas grabbed the girl and began tickling her.

Hera came out of the ship. "Time to go! We got a mission!" Arcas took Nva's hand the lead her back to the ship. Once everyone was aboard they shot into the sky ready to take on anything together as a family.

_**B.O.B: **_**I'm sad now.**

_**Tala: **_**It's okay. There there B.O.B., everything will be alright. Why are you so sad?**

_**B.O.B:**_** I'm sad because this is the end. I don't get to say "On to the next chapter" :( There are no more chapters.**

_**Tala: **_**v.v Yeah… the ends of stories can be sad, but that just means the were good. Cause all good things must come to an end. :)**

_**B.O.B: **_**Ture. Well in that case. On to killing the Inquisitor!**

_**Tala:**_** Da fudge you talking about?!**__**XD**

_**B.O.B: **_**I'm going to kill that man for hurting my little Platt. *leaves room with a giant hammer***

_**Tala: **_**Right… e_e Well have fun with that… Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed this wonderful story. And until next time this is Tala...**

_**B.O.B: **_***drops from ceiling* And B.O.B!**

_**Tala: **_**Signing off...**

_**B.O.B &amp; Tala: And may the force be with you.**_


	9. Endgame Teaser

Arcas had only managed to go ten minutes without starting a fight. Lara stood on the ledge over looking the cargo bay with the other girls as they watched the boys fight below them. Lara had her arms crossed and was leaning on her left leg.

"Boys!" She yelled, they didn't seem to notice. Lara flipped over the railing and landed in between Arcas and Jem. They straightened and just stood there, Platt remained where he was on the ground. "Since you all seems so eager to do something you can take these weapons to Vizago."

They all let out groans of protest. "I hate that green horned freak. He acts like he has something on us and don't get me started on that shady son of his!" Arcas protested.

"I'm pretty sure Vizago hates us more." Lara narrowed her eyes at her defiant little brother.

"No. Just you." Arcas smiled. Lara rolled her eyes and moved to open the hatch.

"Just hurry up. And if he gives you trouble, call me."

Arcas smirked at Lara as he began to move the black crates. Jem and Platt reluctantly followed. The girls took the red crates and went to tarkin town. "Free grub!" Lara call as she pushed the now open crate down the streets. People came took food and thanked them as they moved about the town.

"**Spook 3 to Spook 1." **Jem's voice came over the com.

With an annoyed sigh Lara lifted the com to her mouth. "What is it Spook 3."

"**Well . . .Uhm . . . Spook 2 has . . ."**

"Just spit it out!"

"**He may have stolen Vizago's landspeeder and taken it for a joy ride."**

* * *

_**Tala: **_**Want more? Head on over to RozellaMichelle's (A.K.A. Bob.) page to see the sequel to Into The Future known as Endgame. If you need a link there is one on profile.**


End file.
